En Busca de Aventuras
by Tarem
Summary: ...La estoy reescribiendo para mejorarla... Una puerta dimensional se ha abierto entre varios mundos. ¿Será posible que Sonic y sus amigos, junto con una nueva amiga, logren detener a Eggman antes de que conquiste uno de ellos?
1. Capítulo 1: “El Encuentro”

Nota de Autora:

¡Muy bien, aquí estoy revivida y lista para continuar! XD Decidí que siendo mi primer fic, necesitaba serios arreglos para mejorarlo así que me he puesto a re-escribirlo para así poder continuar la historia donde me quedé. Espero que ahora quede mejor. Bueno¡disfrútenlo! Y recuerden, Sonic y compañía son propiedad de Sega y del Sonic Team. El único personaje que me pertenece es Sam, así es, lo que han leído, Sam. No sé pero cada vez que leía el otro nombre no me sonaba bien así que se lo cambié. Espero que no les moleste. Bueno, ahora si. ¡Prosigan!

* * *

Capítulo 1 "El Encuentro"

-¡Sí, lo he logrado!

El grito resonó en la oscuridad de la noche haciendo que cierto joven erizo se despertara con un brinco, casi cayéndose del techo donde se encontraba dormido.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó no despierto del todo mientras se tallaba los ojos con su brazo derecho.  
Bajó la mirada y encontró a un joven zorrito de dos colas que observaba el cielo estrellado con una clase de tuvo brillante.  
-¡Hey, Tails!- dijo mientras saltaba hacia el piso alado del pequeño zorro. -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?  
-¿Hm? Ah, lo siento, Sonic,- se disculpó apenado. -No era mi intención despertarte. Es que por fin logré terminar mi telescopio.  
Sonic sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Tails.

-No te preocupes por eso,- le dijo. -¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro,- dijo Tails entregándole el telescopio.  
-¡Wow¡Genial!- exclamó el erizo azul observando el cielo por medio del aparato. -¡Puedo ver los planetas!

–He logrado crea una nueva clase de lente tan potente que es capaz de ver más allá del sistema solar,- explicó el zorrito orgulloso.

-…Mmm, Tails.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Es normal que los planetas se alineen?

-¿Qué cosa!

- Que si es normal que los planetas estén en alguna clase de alineación.  
-No lo creo. Déjame ver,- dijo Tails extrañado mientras Sonic le pasaba el telescopio.

Observó a través de él y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Sonic tenía razón! Los planetas estaban en línea.

-Esto es extraño, necesito investigar que esta pasando,- dijo entrando a su taller y corriendo hasta su computadora; inmediatamente se puso a teclear buscando una explicación.

Sonic lo siguió y observó la pantalla del monitor por atrás de Tails no entendiendo muy bien lo que su joven amigo estaba haciendo. Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, Tails emitió una interjección de asombro.

-He encontrado algo,- dijo poniendo una mirada seria.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Sonic impaciente- ¿Qué es?

-Aquí dice que este fenómeno ocurre cada milenio y abre una puerta dimensional entre varios mundos. Dice que aquel que entre en ella, será capaz de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio,- leyó.

-¿Y sabes en donde se abrirá esta puerta?

-Mmm... No lo dice pero creo que puedo encontrar las coordenadas en mi computadora,- dijo mientras murmuraba una serie de cálculos y tecleaba velozmente. -¡Lo tengo! Es en Mistic Ruins,- dijo finalmente después de unos momentos.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando?- lo animó Sonic. –Algo me dice que al cara de huevo le interesará esto. Tenemos que llegar ahí ante que él se entere de esto también.

-Ok,- dijo Tails asintiendo y ambos salieron corriendo del taller.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por fin ocurrió; ¡estaba esperando por esto desde hace mucho tiempo!- dijo un hombre de grandes proporciones.

Eggman estaba sentado en una silla viendo a través de un poderoso telescopio.

-Si no puedo conquistar éste mundo, puedo intentar con otro.- Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Esta vez Sonic no me podrá detener¡Jajajajaja!

El gordo hombre observó maliciosamente la serie de planetas alineados por su enorme telescopio.

-Si mis investigaciones son correctas, la puerta dimensional se encuentra en las ruinas de un templo llamado Multdimen Temple encontrado en medio de Mistic Ruins,- dijo tratando de recordar. -Mmm... Creo que tendré que investigar por mi mismo; no he reconstruido aun a Metal Sonic desde que ese erizo azul lo destruyó.

Eggman volteó su cabeza para ver un montón de piezas de metal en una gran mesa. Luego se volteó nuevamente y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo; en esta se encontraba una esfera roja que emanaba un gran brillo místico.

-Y con esta esfera que me vendió un buscador de tesoros unos años atrás, podré mantener la puerta abierta el tiempo que yo quiera ¿no?- dijo observando detenidamente la esfera. -Pero, necesito otra para cerrarla cuando yo quiera; y con ambas podré abrir y cerrar la puerta a mi voluntad. ¡Jajajajaja!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tormenta muy fuerte azotaba la ciudad, el viento soplaba ruidosamente y los rayos iluminaban el cielo cada cinco segundos.

Una joven de aproximadamente quince años de edad se encontraba intranquila en su cama tratando de ignorar la ruidosa tormenta y dormir.

-Rayos, esta es una de las razones por las que odio tener la puerta del patio en mi cuarto,- dijo mirando hacia la puerta del ya mencionado patio. –Con esa puerta ahí, cualquier llovizna es más escandalosa que los ronquidos de mi hermano.

Se sentó algo molesta pensando en como opacar aquel fastidioso ruido causado por el viento.

-¿Qué podría…? Por supuesto; ¡Mi reproductor de CD!- dijo tanteando en la oscuridad sobre su mesa de noche buscando el dichoso aparato. -¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ah, aquí está.

Tomó el aparato en sus manos e intentó prenderlo pero no funcionó. Intentó nuevamente pensando que tal vez se había equivocado de botón pero fue en vano.

-Sin baterías… Genial,- dijo sarcástica. -¿Y ahora que?

Estaba por acomodarse en su cama resignada cuando una luz muy brillante iluminó toda la habitación.

-¡Wow, ese fue uno grande!- exclamó la chica. -… ¿Y por que estoy hablando sola?

Hizo un segundo intento por acomodarse pero creyó oír voces provenientes del patio.

-¡Agh, odio el agua!- escuchó una.

-¡Esta f-fría!- dijo otra.

Después de eso se escuchó como la puerta del patio se abría rápidamente. Fijó su mirada en ella esperando ver a alguien o algo pero no había nadie y la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Teníamos que caer justo en un mundo donde estuviera lloviendo como si el cielo se fuera a caer,- se quejó una voz en la habitación.

-O-odio l-los r-rayos,- dijo otra temblorosa.

-¿Eh?- la chica desconcertada y algo asustada buscó lentamente y sin hacer ruido la linterna que usaba para leer en las noches. Pero repentinamente una luz mucho más brillante que la anterior iluminó la habitación y la cegó por unos momentos. Cuando su visión se aclaró, pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre grande en forma de... ¿huevo!

-¡Aahh¡¡Es Humpty Dunty!- gritó la chica.

-¿Qué dijiste, tú pequeña...!- la voz proveniente de aquel hombre no terminó la oración cuando otra le interrumpió.

-Ja, estás cerca. Pero se trata de alguien más feo.

El hombre inmediatamente reconoció la voz. -¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

La joven encontró la linterna que tenía en la mesa de noche y la encendió. Después pasó la luz a través de la habitación y encontró a Eggman en frente de ella dejándola boquiabierta. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y cambió su expresión a una más seria. Examinó por unos segundos a aquel hombre que parecía venir de sus fantasías.

-Mmm... Eggman es más feo en persona que en la tele,- Se dijo por fin a sí misma. –y más obeso también. ¿Dime, has pensado en hacer ejercicio?

-¿Qué!- Eggman estaba enojado y confundido a la vez¿Cómo es que lo conocía?

Ella lo ignoró y continuó buscando a los demás individuos. Cuando finalmente iluminó una esquina, encontró a un pequeño zorro de dos colas y a un erizo azul que estaban todos mojados. -Sip, finalmente pasó. Me volví loca,- dijo para si. –Sabía que algún día mi obsesión por los videojuegos traería sus consecuencias.

-¿Podrías, por favor, apagar la luz? Me está molestando.- dijo el pequeño zorro cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

-Ah, si. Lo siento, em… Tails,- dijo la chica apagando la luz. –Rayos, eso fue raro de decir.

-¿Lo conoces!- preguntó el joven erizo asombrado.

-Claro que lo conozco, Sonic,- respondió la chica como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido estúpida y obvia.

Un silencio muy incomodo vino después de ese comentario.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Bien, terminé de re-escribir el primer capítulo, espero que sea más agradable la lectura ahora. Cualquier comentario, duda o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. ¡Por favor no sean malitos y dejen un review! XD


	2. Capítulo 2: “Multdime Temple”

Nota de Autora:

Aquí les traigo la actualización del segundo capítulo. Ya saben, Sonic y compañía pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 2 "Multdime Temple" 

La situación se había puesto algo tensa ya que nadie decía una palabra y todos parecían estar asimilando lo ocurrido. Lo único que los separaba de un silencio total era la ruidosa tormenta que seguía sin ceder. La joven humana simplemente no pudo más y rompió el "silencio".

-Muy bien, estoy delirando. Ahora cuando cierre los ojos y los abra ustedes ya no estarán aquí,- dijo poniendo las manos en su cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Respiró profundo y los volvió a abrir lentamente. Ninguno se había ido. Todos seguían en el mismo lugar mirándola de forma extraña.

-¡Aaahh¡No tengo remedio! T-T- dijo resignada.

-Quizás sea una pregunta tonta pero ¿Por qué es tan malo que nos puedas ver?- preguntó Sonic.

-¡No se supone que estén aquí¡Son solo personajes de videojuegos! Quizá debería ver a un psicólogo. ¿Por qué no le hice caso a mi mamá cuando me dijo que no jugara todo el día? ToT- la joven había llegado al borde de la histeria y había comenzado a hablar con gran rapidez.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Dijiste… videojuegos?- preguntó Tails confundido.

-¡Si! Hay cientos de ellos. Y una película donde salen ustedes de forma curiosa y caricaturas que no tiene que ver nada entre ellas mismas y…- la joven seguía diciendo cada cosa que había de ellos hasta que se detuvo repentinamente. -Pero… ¿Por que les cuento todo eso si solo son producto de mi imaginación?

-Pues tu producto de imaginación te está robando,- dijo Sonic señalando a Eggman.

-¿Qué!

En efecto, mientras ellos hablaban, Eggman había prestado especial atención a una esfera azul que brillaba en el mueble del tocador. Fue hacia ella y la agarró. Luego sacó la roja de su bolsillo y las unió. Un resplandor iluminó toda la habitación por tercera vez. En lugar de las dos esferas se encontraba una más grande y de color morado.

-¡Oye! ¬¬ Eso es mío, rata,- exclamó la joven saliendo de su cama rápidamente. -¡Devuélvemelo!

-Jaja, intenta quitármelo,- se burló Eggman. -¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA… Ahg!

La chica se había enojado y le había aventado uno de sus tenis en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, chica pijama!

-¡No estoy en pijama, tarado!- gritó la chica dejando ver que en efecto lo que traía puesto no era una pijama sino un pantalón de campana negro con grandes bolsas a los lados y una blusa morada con una chamarra del mismo color.

-Si estabas durmiendo… ¿que haces con esa ropa puesta?- preguntó Sonic.

-n.nU Es que me dio flojera cambiarme jeje,- dijo la chica con una risa nerviosa.

-¡No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, mocosa!- dijo Eggman. -¡Ya déjame en paz!

-¿A quién le llamas mocosa, barrigón!- exclamó la joven molesta.

Mientras ellos discutían Tails estaba metido en sus pensamientos por lo que la joven le había dicho momentos antes.

-Si lo que dijo es cierto… ¡Eso quiere decir que hay más dimensiones en las que hay más personas iguales a nosotros pero con distintas vidas,- pensó Tails en voz alta.

-Eso es muy interesante, Tails. Pero creo no es momento de pensar en ello,- lo interrumpió Sonic señalando al par que seguía discutiendo.

-Tienes razón,- respondió el zorrito asintiendo.

-¡No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo!- dijo Eggman. –Tengo muchas cosas que preparar antes de volver y conquistar tu mundo.

-¡Solo inténtalo, bola de cebo!- gritó la joven mientras se ponía los tenis rápidamente y corría hacia la puerta del patio. –No te iras de aquí hasta devolverme esa esfera,- dijo recargándose en la puerta y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de "son solo mi imaginación"¿Querías que me fuera no?- dijo Eggman acercándose. –Entonces, no te metas en mi camino.

-Pues… no puedo arriesgarme,- dijo la chica insegura pensando que si realmente hubiera sido su imaginación, el tenis lo hubiera atravesado en vez de golpearlo y rebotar nuevamente cerca de ella.

-Serás la primera cosa que elimine cuando vuelva,- dijo Eggman frustrado mientras hacía con aun a la joven con facilidad y abría la puerta.

-Sabía que intentarías algo así, Eggman,- dijo Sonic poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Pues no dejaré que me detengas esta vez.

-Hmph,- la chica aprovechó la distracción para arrebatarle la esfera a Eggman.

-¿Pero qué…¡Devuélveme eso!

-¿Y crees que lo haré solo por que tú me lo dices?- dijo la chica guardando la esfera en una de sus bolsas del pantalón. –No sé para que sirva esta cosa, pero conociéndote no se trata de algo bueno.

-Bien hecho,- dijo Sonic haciendo una señal de aprobación con su dedo pulgar.

-No tengo tiempo para esto,- Eggman estaba muy frustrado ahora pero después de haber llegado tan lejos no pensaba rendirse.

Tomó a la joven desprevenida e intentó jalarla hacia el portal pero ella se aferró como pudo a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces!- dijo la joven agarrada de la manija de la puerta. -¡Me estoy mojando! o

-¡Tendré esa esfera aunque sea lo último que haga!- dijo Eggman jalándola de los tobillos.

-Te ayudaremos,- dijo Tails tomando a la chica de una mano y jalando hacia la habitación.

Sonic hizo lo mismo con la otra mano pero su rostro expresaba fastidio ya que el agua no era algo que le agradara mucho y menos cuando estaba tan fría.

-¡Ay, soy muy joven para morir partida en dos! ToT

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Eggman tirando con más fuerza. La lluvia había mojado los guantes de Sonic y Tails al grado de resbalarse con facilidad haciendo que Eggman lograra que la soltaran y por el mismo impulso fue despedido hacia el portal aun con la chica sujeta de los tobillos.

-¡Espera¿Que es esa cosa¿Qué no sabes que me dan nauseas cuando viajo¡Aaaahhh!- fue lo último que la chica alcanzó a decir antes de ser succionada por el portal.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Sonic corriendo hacia la puerta.

Tails asintió y lo siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el otro lado del portal había un extraño templo en ruinas que gracia a un enorme agujero en el techo, había permitido que toda clase de plantas, árboles y musgos crecieran en él. En otras palabras, parecía un jardín de plantas exóticas dentro de enormes paredes de piedra.

Cuando Sonic y Tails cruzaron el portal vieron que Eggman estaba a unos metros del suelo flotando con unas turbinas en su espalda sujetando a la joven de un tobillo y tratando de quitarle la esfera.

-¡Ah, bájame¡No me gusta estar de cabeza! o- exclamó la joven.

-Eso te enseñará algo de buenos modales.

-Miren quien me habla de buenos modales. Y supongo que robar esta bien para ti, bola de sebo.

-Ya cállate,- dijo Eggman abriendo el bolsillo donde se encontraba la esfera y tomándola. –Ja, ya no te necesito,- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que soltaba a la chica y se iba volando por el agujero del techo.

-¡Cuando dije que me bajaras no quise decir que me soltaras a siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Estuvo apunto de caer contra el suelo cuando una figura roja salió de un árbol cercano y la atrapó aterrizando en la rama baja de otro.

-. Aah,- la joven estaba totalmente confundida pero cuando se recuperó dio un gran suspiro y se volteó a ve a su salvador. –Gracias… ¿Knuckles! O.O ¡Aaahh!

Knuckles la había dejado caer accidentalmente por la impresión.

-¡Ouch¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué hiciste eso? T.T- dijo la joven sentándose en el pasto.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- preguntó Knuckles, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Bueno yo… Espera ¿Cómo sabes tú, que yo no debería saber tu nombre?- mientras se peinaba el cabello en un medio chongo.

-¿Mm? Bueno, Tikal me habló acerca de la puerta dimensional y vine a investigar,- comenzó Knuckles. -Llegué justo cuando la puerta se abrió y luego llegaron Sonic y Tails; me dijeron que entrarían para asegurarse de que Eggman no hubiera entrado y yo me encargué de vigilar aquí afuera. Unos minutos después llegó Eggman con algunos de sus robots y mientras me encarSama de ellos él logró entrar,- concluyó.

-¿En resumen? -.-U,- preguntó la joven no viendo el punto.

- O.o… ¬.¬ A los tres los vi entrar al portal y luego salir pero tú solo saliste de él. Así que supuse que no eras de este mundo,- explicó Knuckles.

-Ya veo,- dijo la joven pensativa. –Pero en todo caso… si tú llegaste justo cuando la puerta se abrió. No veo forma de que Eggman hubiera entrado primero. Bien pudieron esperarlo aquí los tres.

-…No pensé en eso,- dijo Knuckles con expresión seria colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Tú piensas, Knux?- se burló Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

-Grrr… ¬¬X ¡Cállate, Sonic!- dijo el equidna.

-No creo que sea momento de pelear,- dijo Tails con rostro serio. –Debemos ver la forma de quitarle esa esfera a Eggman o podría causarnos serios problemas.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- dijo la chica.

-Creo que seria mejor que volvieras a tú mundo,- dijo Sonic

-¿Qué¡Y perderme la aventura de mi vida!

-No importa cuanto lo desees es muy arriesgado,- dijo Knuckles.

-No creo que tenga otra opción que acompañarnos,- dijo Tails.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Knuckles confundido.

-Que no puede volver a su mundo por que Eggman cerró la puerta,- Explicó apuntando a donde se suponía que se encontraba la puerta.

Todos voltearon a ver a donde apuntaba y vieron que la puerta ya no estaba y solo se encontraba un marco vacío hecho de piedra.

-Vaya ¿Qué les parece? Siempre si iré con ustedes n.n,- dijo la joven.

-Es verdad, ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre,- dijo Sonic.

-Oh, cierto. Me llamo Sam,- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Bien, Sam. Bienvenida a Mistic Ruins,- dijo Sonic ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- le preguntó Knuckles a Tails con rostro serio y los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que sería mejor volver al taller y tratar de investigar más al respecto,- sugirió Tails.

-Entonces, vamos,- dijo Sonic corriendo fuera de las ruinas.

-Em… ya han de saber que yo no corro tan rápido ¿cierto?- comentó Sam.

-No te preocupes, iremos volando,- le dijo el joven Tails comenzando a girar sus colas para elevarse en el aire. –Ahora sujeta mis manos.

-De acuerdo n.nU- dijo Sam algo nerviosa.

Después de eso, siguieron su camino a gran velocidad en dirección al taller. Al llegar, Tails fue directamente a su computadora y siguió con su trabajo de investigación. Sonic estaba a su lado, observando lo que hacia mientras que Knuckles solo se encontraba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Por su parte, Sam estaba yendo de aquí para allá curioseando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Siempre eres así de hiperactiva?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Solo cuando me emociono jeje,- respondió la chica volteando a verlo. –Trato de saber en cual de sus tantos mundos me encuentro.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el equidna confundido.

-Tails cree que es posible que haya más de un mundo como el nuestro,- explicó Sonic. –Del mundo donde ella viene, todos somos parte de juegos de video nada más ¿No es así?

-Exacto, pero no solo eso. También hay película, programas de televisión y comics…,- explicó Sam. -Pero no tienen nada que ver entre sí en referencia a su historia.

-¿Entonces es posible que haya más como nosotros en otros mundos?- preguntó Knuckles abriendo los ojos.

-Así es,- dijo Sam. –Pero no logro saber que dimensión es esta. Es algo diferente.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?- preguntó Sonic con curiosidad.

-Bueno, me refiero a la historia. Quizás se trate de un suceso que ocurre después de otro evento ya conocido en mi mundo.

-Hmm…- Knuckles volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó pensativo.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema,- interrumpió Tails. –No logro abrir estos archivos. Me temo que es un área restringida del gobierno.

-¿Gobierno?- dijo la joven recordando algo. –Tengo una idea. ¿Crees poder contactar a alguien?

-¿Mm?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo aun estaba plagado de estrellas. El silencio de la noche fue cortado por una serie de timbres que se escuchaban en uno de los departamentos de Station Square. Una joven murciélago se levantó de su cama y levantó el teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Rouge? Habla Tails,- se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

-¿Tails¿Te das cuenta de las horas que son?

-Si, lo se pero es una emergencia; necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- dijo Rouge confundida. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para llamar a estas horas de la noche?

-Si, Eggman está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y necesitamos que nos ayudes a obtener una información,- respondió Tails.

-'No acostumbro ayudarles pero esto podría ser interesante,'- pensó Rouge. -De acuerdo, Tails. Los ayudaré,- dijo. -Llegaré en media hora.

-Gracias, Rouge. Nos vemos al rato.

-Bien, adiós,- Rouge colgó el teléfono y se preparó para irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Tails hablaba con Rouge, Knuckles no se veía muy contento por eso.

-No entiendo por que tiene que venir,- dijo molesto. -Me rehusó a trabajar con ella.

-Oh, vamos, Knuckles. Por la forma en que se llevan se ve que se quieren mucho,- le dijo Sam burlona.

-¿Qué¿Acaso estas loca?

-No que yo sepa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Ella no me gusta!- exclamó Knuckles ruborizándose por completo.

-¿En serio¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste? ¬.¬

-¡Tuve suficiente¡Te callaré de una buena vez!- exclamó Knuckles apretando sus puños.

-O.O Uh,oh ¡Aahh¡Auxilio! ToT- Knuckles comenzó a perseguirla por todo el taller. De milagro no la alcanzaba.

Sonic los observó por un momento y luego decidió que ya era suficiente y corrió a ponerse entre los dos.

-¡Ya cálmense los dos! Tú siéntate ahí y tú allá,- dijo señalando dos sillas.

-Está bien,- dijo Sam aliviada.

Knuckles parecía molesto por el hecho de que Sonic le diera órdenes pero, aun así decidió hacer caso y tratar de calmarse. Para entonces Tails había terminado de hablar con Rouge.

-Aceptó ayudarnos,- les informó. -No tarda en llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo parecía estar tranquilo y en silencio. Eggman se encontraba en su base admirando la gran esfera morada en su mano.

-Por fin; después de tantos años de esperar, he logrado obtener ambas esferas ¡Jajajajaja!- dijo riendo maliciosamente. -Pero, Sonic y sus amigos podrían causarme problemas,- continuó pensativo. -Será mejor comenzar a reconstruir a Metal...- no terminó de hablar cuando una alarma le hizo saber que había un intruso.

Fue hacia donde se encontraban los monitores de seguridad tratando de encontrar al responsable de la activación de la alarma.

-'¿Será posible que me hayan seguido?'- pensó.

Pero tan pronto como vio de quien se trataba se quedó sin palabras. '¿Qué rayos está haciendo él aquí?' era la única pregunta que se formó en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba corriendo por un pasillo oscuro. No sabía cual era el camino correcto pero algo le decía que Eggman estaba cerca. Tenía que encontrarlo y arreglar cuentas con él.

Su oscuro pelaje le ayudaba a camuflaje arce ente las sombras pero mientras corría no se dio cuenta de que había detectores de movimiento en el piso y una alarma comenzó a sonar activando todas las trampas. Apenas pudo frenar antes de que el piso que estaba frente a él se derrumbara dejando un gran hoyo que no parecía tener fin. En el extremo contrario llegaron dos robots armados que comenzaron a disparar lázers contra él; evadió ambos ataques y comenzó a saltar en zigzag de pared a pared hasta llegar al otro lado. Luego dio un último salto y envistió a los dos agresores quienes explotaron en el instante.

Siguió corriendo dando vuelta a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y al centro, evadiendo trampas y destruyendo robots a su paso hasta que llegó a una habitación enorme que estaba llena de maquinas. En ese momento la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-¡Demonios, es una trampa!- exclamó.

Una risa se escuchó por toda la habitación pero no parecía estar realmente presente.

-¡Dr. Eggman!

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- respondió la voz. -Parece que tu memoria no es tan mala como creí, Shadow ¡Jajajajaja!

-Tendré amnesia pero al menos yo no tengo una enorme panzota que se desparrama como río desbordado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó fúrico.

-Lo que oíste,- dijo Shadow cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Oh, ya cállate! No estoy para aguantar tus bromitas.

-Tú eres el que empezó con eso.

-Como sea me desharé de ti de una buena vez; no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

En ese momento, la puerta que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a un robot gigante de tres metros de altura.

-Conoce a E-3000. Jajajajaja.

Shadow frunció el ceño y se preparó para luchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo hambre,- dijo Sonic. -¿Te importa si asalto tu refri?- le preguntó a Tails.

-Claro que no; agarra lo que quieras.

-Está bien ¿Alguien quiere algo de allá?- preguntó el joven erizo antes de irse.

-Yo tengo algo de sed,- dijo Sam.

-Si, yo también ¿Por qué no traes vasos con agua para todos?- sugirió Tails.

-Entendido,- dijo Sonic saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Un minuto después se escuchó tocar la puerta.

-Debe ser Rouge,- dijo Tails levantándose de su silla, -Voy a abrirle.

Sam volteó hacia donde estaba sentado Knuckles y se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando de reojo con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión no muy agradable. A ella no le parecía buena idea quedarse sola con él después de lo ocurrido.

-n.nU Em… Voy contigo, Tails,- dijo levantándose su silla y siguiéndolo.

Tails abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a una murciélago de color blanco, vestida con una blusa de manga larga de color morado, unos pantalones y un par de botas también morados.

-Hola, Rouge,- la saludo Tails.

-¿Qué hay, chico?- dijo Rouge con su típica forma sensual de hablar. Luego se volteó hacia la joven humana quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Sam,- le informó Tails. –No es de por aquí.

-Hola,- dijo Sam.

Rouge se límitó a levantar la mano en forma de saludo.

-Bien, basta de presentaciones; a trabajar,-dijo Rouge entrando al taller. Luego los tres se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo como ya han de saber. Espero que les agraden los cambios que he hecho hasta ahora. En lo personal me gusta más que como estaba antes. ¡Por favor no olviden dejar un review con su opinión!


	3. Capítulo 3: “La Comunidad Equidna”

Nota de Autora:

¡Y aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo¡Gracias a los que me dejaron un review!También agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic aunque no hayan dejado review. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Sonic y compañía son propiedad de SEGA y del Sonic Team. Sam es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "La Comunidad Equidna"**

Los tres jóvenes entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba la computadora para comenzar con la investigación lo más pronto posible.

-Debí imaginar que estarías aquí,- dijo Rouge al ver a Knuckles.

Este abrió un ojo al oír su voz sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Gusto en verte también,-dijo cerrándolo de nuevo.

Sonic había vuelto ya de la cocina y había traído cinco vasos con agua sobre una bandeja.

-¿Qué hay, Rouge? cuanto tiempo sin verte,- saludó el erizo colocando la bandeja sobre una mesa.

-Nada nuevo por ahora, un par de infiltraciones aquí y allá,- dijo sin mucho interés. –En fin, trabajo es trabajo.

-¿No querrás decir, un par de robos aquí y allá? Apuesto a que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, es puro interés propio,- dijo el equidna entre dientes.

-¡Cállate, holgazán!- dijo Rouge con la vena de la cien notoriamente salida. Luego se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al equidna con indignación. –Solo estás celoso por que algunos de nosotros trabajamos duro para ganarnos la vida mientras tú solo te pasas el día echado vigilando con excesiva paranoia esa gran y hermosa esmeralda,- dijo estas últimas palabras con cierto tono de interés.

-¿Yo¿Celoso de ti?- Knuckles se levantó de su silla con las manos cerradas en forma de puño. -¡Debes estar bromeando! Podría acabar contigo en segundos.

-¿A sí¡Demuéstralo!- dijo Rouge volteándose amenazante.

-Esto se pone entretenido,- dijo Sonic al parecer muy divertido.

-Em… chicos…- Tails no sabía que hacer. No creía sensato meterse en la pelea tratándose de ellos dos. Tanto él como Sonic y Sam los miraban con gotas en sus cabezas.

-Tal vez deberías hacer algo, Sonic,- sugirió Sam.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me ataquen? Mejor dejémoselo a Tails,- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué¿Por qué yo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una serie de láser caían por todos lados; después de unos momentos, los disparos cesaron. Había mucho humo por toda la habitación y no se distinguían los alrededores.

-Buen trabajo, E-3000. Con eso será suficiente,- dijo la voz de Eggman satisfecha.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- dijo Shadow apareciendo a través del humo.

-¿Qué¿Cómo es que…?

-Tu robot puede que sea fuerte pero es demasiado lento para mí.

-Demasiado lento ¿Eh? Bueno ¿Por qué no aumentamos la velocidad, entonces?

El enorme robot se preparó para disparar nuevamente; esta vez con ambos brazos, entonces comenzó a girar a gran velocidad a la vez que disparaba grandes cantidades de láser por toda la habitación. Shadow esquivó los ataques con dificultad pero uno de estos logró golpearlo, enviándolo directo contra el muro de metal.

-¡Jajajaja¿Has tenido suficiente?

-Te destruiré, Eggman,- dijo Shadow poniéndose en pie.

Intentó colocarse en posición de batalla nuevamente pero sintió dolor en su brazo derecho y automáticamente, puso su mano izquierda sobre la herida.

-Ja ¿Y como piensas hacer eso en esas condiciones? Elimínalo ahora, E-3000.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails tuvo que intervenir en la pelea sabiendo que tenían que ponerse a trabajar lo más pronto posible para resolver el problema que tenían frente a ellos. Y gracias a la ayuda de Sonic pudieron separar a ambos adolescentes sin tener consecuencias negativas en sus personas.

-Debemos concentrarnos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo ya,- dijo Tails.

-Está bien¿cuál es la información que querías que buscara?- le preguntó Rouge ya más calmada.

Tailsle contó todo lo que había sucedido en el templo y le explicó que no había podido abrir los archivos que el gobierno quería ocultar.

-Mmm… interesante; déjame ver que puedo hacer,- dijo Rouge sentándose enfrente de la computadora.

Después de unos minutos de intentar acceder, logró abrir los archivos.

-Eso es, bebe; ya nos estamos entendiendo.

-¿Y bien¿Que dice?- preguntó Sam emocionada

_-El Multdimen Temple tiene su historia desde hace milenios pero nadie sabe exactamente cuando fue construido. Aun así sabemos que era protegido por la comunidad de los equidnas…-_ comenzó a leer.

-¿Acaso dijiste los equidnas!- pregunto Knuckles sorprendido levantándose de su silla.

-¿Me dejas continuar, por favor?- le dijo Rouge molesta.

-Perdón, es solo que no lo puedo creer.

-Bueno, todas tus preguntas serían respondidas si dejaras de interrumpirme.

-Grrr… ¡No me hables de esa manera¡Ya te pedí perdón!

-Te hablaré de la manera que yo quiera, cabeza de nudillo.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo,- dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Chicos, dejen de pelear, por favor¡Esto es serio!- exclamó Tails.

-Hmph,- Knuckles cruzó los brazos enojado y se tiró sobre la silla pesadamente.

Rouge por su parte, se volteó hacia el monitor con una ligera sonrisa de victoria y comenzó a leer nuevamente…

_-Los equidnas eran una comunidad de fuertes guerreros que buscaban conquista y gloria. En una de sus tantas luchas, obtuvieron en su victoria, un gran templo misterioso situado actualmente en Mistic Ruins. Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, uno protegería la Master Emerald, una esmeralda grande y poderosa de color verde que está localizada en una isla flotante llamada Angel Island. El otro grupo protegería el templo de cualquier enemigo que quisiera pasar. Pero esto no era lo único que debían proteger; había dos poderosas esferas que eran las llaves de la puerta que se encontraba dentro del templo. Esta puerta, al ser abierta podía mandar al que entrara a cualquier dimensión, lugar y tiempo que fuere._

_-Cuando el gran fenómeno que ocurría cada milenio abría la puerta, la esfera roja teníael poder de mantener la puerta abierta tanto tiempo como él que la tuviera lo deseara, mientras que la azul tenía el poder de cerrar la puerta, aun si él que tuviera la roja no lo quisiera, pero si ambas caían en manos de un solo ser, se fusionarían en una esfera morada mas grande que tendría el poder de abrir y cerrar la puerta, aun cuando el fenómeno no se presentara. Los equidnas vivieron en paz durante muchosaños pero un día, todo cambio…"_

_---------------------------------------------_

-¡Señor, nos están atacando!- dijo uno de los soldados a su líder de ejercito.

-¡Ve y avisa a todos, preparen sus armas para pelear!- ordenó el líder.

Ambos salieron del templo y vieron una terrible escena. El cielo se había tornado naranja y gris, plagado de nubes negras y relámpagos. Los equidnas ya tenían sus armas y estaban peleando contra una extraña y diabólica criatura. Esta era tan oscura que lo único que se le podía distinguir eran sus rojos y vacíos ojos.

-¡Dense por vencidos, mortales¡Las esferas serán mías!- dijo la criatura con una voz tenebrosa.

Era tan grande que con un solo movimiento de su garra, logró golpear a todos los equidnas que estaban tratando de detenerlo, quienes eran enviados hacia el suelo o hacia las paredes del templo.

-¡Señor, la criatura es demasiado poderosa y fuerte¡No la podemos vencer!- grito una equidna que parecía estar muy mal herida.

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente¡Necesitamos una estrategia!

-Estúpidos mortales ¿que no saben que jamás lograran ganar!- dijo la criatura, golpeando el templo con gran fuerza y haciendo que el techo de este se derrumbara.

Todas las casas y los árboles estaban en llamas y el templo estaba en ruinas. Ahora, el marco de rocas que se usaba para soportar la puerta podía verse desde el cielo.

-¡Denme las esferas o morirán!- dijo la criatura. -¡Hagan lo que digo o conocerán el poder del señor de la oscuridad!

Parecía ser el final de la comunidad pero un joven guerrero apareció. Era de un color rojo, mas claro que el de Knuckles, ojos grises y su cabello era más largo. Usaba una armadura y vendajes de colores en su cabello.

-¿Estás seguro de que las quieres!- le preguntó a la criatura, con la esfera morada en su mano alzada en el aire llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Strongen, no lo hagas!- gritó el líder.

-¡Dame eso!- gritó la criatura.

-Lo siento, padre, pero no tengo otra opción.,- le dijo Strongen al líder. -¡Si las quieres, ven por ellas!- dicho esto, el joven equidna corrió hacia el templo, abrió la puerta y se lanzó dentro de ella.

La criatura redució de tamaño y cambió de forma hasta parecer una nube de humo, luego voló sobre el templo y siguió al equidna por el portal. Justo cuando se lanzó dentro de la puerta, esta comenzó a cerrarse dejando a la criatura atrapada entre ambos mundos.

-¡Agh, tú y toda tu raza pagaran por esto!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer al cerrarse la puerta por completo. El líder equidna corrió hacia el templo y encontró la esfera roja tirada a unos cuantos centímetros del marco. Se hincó frente a esta, la tomó en sus manos y por primera vez en muchos años, una lágrima se formó en su mejilla. Una joven equidna entró al templo con rostro de preocupación. Al ver a líder se acercó corriendo y se hincó a su lado.

-Padre,- susurró la joven haciendo que el líder la volteara a ver.

-¿Por qué, Lyan¿Por qué?- dijo el equidna entrecortadamente.

-Él sabía lo que hacia… Sabía que si atrapaba a aquella criatura entre dos mundos, esta sería enviada a un espacio ínter-dimensional del que no podría salir.

-¿Tú sabías que haría eso?- preguntó el líder levantándose sorprendido. -¿Por qué no lo detuviste, Lyan?

-¡Todo fue muy rápido! Y muchos estaban muriendo,- explicó la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos apunto de caer. –Pensó que si las esferas se encontraban distanciadas entre dos mundos… nadie volvería a intentar obtenerlas y no nos atacarían más.

-Pero Strongen ya no podrá regresar…- el líder le dio la espalda y se dirigió fuera del templo mientras su hija lo miraba desconsolada.

Cuando lo perdió de vista, Lyan se volteó hacia el marco de piedras viéndolo fijamente.

-Cuídate, hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Muchos equidnas murieron aquel día. Los sobrevivientes decidieron regresar con los que vivían en Angel Island, pensando que ese templo era muy peligroso, pero el líder a quien llamaban Seril y su hija Lyan, decidieron quedarse a vivir en el templo._

Cuando Rouge terminó de leer, todos estaban asombrados, especialmente Knuckles.

-Wow, buena historia,- dijo Sonic.

-¿Por que no supe esto antes?- se preguntó Knuckles.

-Por que eres un pobre y patético ignorante,- le dijo Rouge con sorna.

-¿QUÉ? Grrr… ¡Tuve suficiente de ti!

-Hey, cálmate, Knux. Ya es suficiente con pelear dos veces en un día,- dijo Sonic.

-¿Dos veces?- preguntó Rouge arqueando una ceja.

- -.-U Antes de que llegaras, Knuckles se puso a perseguir a Sam por todo el taller,- explicó Tails.

-¿Lo hiciste enojar?- le preguntó Rouge a Sam.

-Si, jeje n.nU.

-¡Buen trabajo, chica!- dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo. -¿Y que fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?

-Er… bueno…

-No quisieras saberlo,- interrumpió Sonic.

-¿Eh? O.ó- preguntó Rouge confundida.

-Oh, yo puedo decírtelo si quieres,- dijo Knuckles haciendo que Sonic le diera un codazo en el costado. -Ouch, me dolió.

-Es mejor que tratemos de dormir un poco y mañana veremos que hacer. n.nU- sugirió Tails.

-Buena idea. Vamos, necesitaremos algunas almohadas y sabanas,- dijo Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El enorme robot del Dr. Eggman se dirigió hacia Shadow una vez más y comenzó a dispararle nuevamente. Shadow corrió alrededor de la habitación a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques.

-'¿Cómo lo puedo vencer?'- pensó.

Dio un gran salto y envistió al robot pero solo logró hacerse más daño.

-'Tengo que encontrar un punto débil.'

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo¡Elimínalo ahora!- gritaba Eggman.

Las cosas no se veían muy bien para Shadow. Empezaba a sentirse cansado y sus heridas no eran de mucha ayuda. Si no hacía algo pronto, todo acabaría mal para él.

Siguió corriendo pensando en una forma de vencerlo cuando repentinamente algo lo golpeó de frente haciendo que saliera volando hacia atrás y golpeara contra el piso arrastrándose varios metros.

-'No puedo soportar por más tiempo,'- pensó sentándose y colocando su mano sobre la herida del brazo otra vez. Se levantó lentamente pero colapsó cansado. Sus heridas le dolían horriblemente.

-Buen trabajo, ahora que está cansado, puedes terminar con él.

El robot apuntó hacia Shadow y se preparó para disparar.

-¡Ahora, hazlo ahora!- ordenó Eggman pero nada ocurrió. -¿Qué¡No te he ordenado que te detengas¡Dispara, dispara!

El robot intentó disparar de nuevo pero no pudo.

-Se está quedando sin energía,- dijo Shadow. -Esta es mi oportunidad.

Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para levantarse y saltó nuevamente pateando al robot en la cabeza. El robot parecía estar dañado pero seguía sobre sus pies. Shadow volvió a patearlo y el robot cayó. Shadow lo observó por unos momentos, cuando vio que ya no se movía volteó hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que seguía cerrada a pesar de los daños causados por las armas del robot. Caminó hacia esta decidido a tirarla pero el robot estiro una de sus enormes manos metálicas y capturó a Shadow tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡Agh, no puedo respirar!

-Eso es. Ahora, acábalo,- dijo Eggman. -A menos claro que Shadow reconsidere de que lado quiere estar.

-¡Y-yo… no estoy en lado alguno!- dijo Shadow con dificultad.

El robot comenzó a apretar su mano alrededor de Shadow. El dolor era tan intenso que comenzó a gritar. Intentó liberarse pero el robot era demasiado fuerte; siguió luchando hasta que pudo liberar su mano derecha. Luego, sacó la Chaos Emerald amarilla de su pecho.

-¡Chaos Control!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Shadow desapareció en una luz brillante y volvió a aparecer en una esquina. El momento que tocó el suelo, cayó sobre sus rodillas, gimiendo.

-¡No¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!- dijo Eggman frustrado. -Bueno estás demasiado herido como para seguir peleando.

-Eso-no-me-detendrá,- dijo Shadow poniéndose en pie.

-Ja, quisiera ver eso.

Shadow comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba tirado el robot y con un último intento lo pateó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que esta explotara.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Estabas demasiado débil.

-No me subestime, Doctor,- dijo Shadow caminando lentamente hacia la puerta dañada.

Se acercó lo suficiente y la envistió haciendo que esta cayera sin resistencia. Entró en un oscuro pasillo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra habitación. Esta era aun más grande, había toda clase de máquinas y computadoras alrededor. Justo en el fondo se encontraba un enorme telescopio. Y en una mesa metálica, se encontraban los restos de lo que había siso anteriormente Metal Sonic. Dirigió su vista hacia unos monitores que mostraban cada rincón de la base. Ahí se encontraba Eggman mirándolo extrañamente feliz.

-Bien, bien, bien. Eres más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

-Parece que no soy el único con mala memoria, cabeza de huevo.

-Cada día te pareces más a Sonic ¿No lo crees?- dijo Eggman en forma de burla.

-¡No me compares con ese impostor!- exclamó Shadow con el ceño fruncido no habiendole agradado el comentario.

-¿Y a que se debe tu repentina visita?- preguntó Eggman tranquilamente.

-Quiero respuestas. Y las quiero ahora,- demandó Shadow.

-Me gustaría dártelas, pero aun no es momento de hacerlo,- dijo Eggman vilmente. -Oh, mira que horas son. Basta de pláticas,- dijo Eggman mirando su reloj de muñeca. Luego colocó su mano sobre uno de los botones del tablero.-Fue un placer verte, Shadow. Hasta la próxima ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿De que rayos...¡Aaahh!- el piso se abrió bajo los pies de Shadow haciéndolo caer al vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era temprano por la mañana. Amy, Cream y Cheese se encontraban paseando en el centro comercial de Station Square mientras comían un helado.

-¡Mira, Amy¿No te parece lindo ese vestido?- dijo Cream señalando el aparador de una de las tiendas pero no recibió respuesta. -… ¿Amy?

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, Cream,- se disculpó la eriza rosa. -Estaba preguntándome donde podría estar Sonic.

-Vinimos aquí, por que se suponía que te distraerías en otras cosas para no pensar en él,-dijo la pequeña conejita preocupada.

-Chao, chao.

-Lo sé, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi,- dijo Amy poniendo cara desconsolada con una mano en su mejilla.

-Mm… -.-U

-Oh, mira la hora. Mejor nos vamos yendo. La película empieza en quince minutos,- dijo Amy, volviendo a la realidad y corriendo hacia la salida del centro comercial.

-Okay,- dijo Cream corriendo tras su amiga con Cheese volando a su lado.

Siguieron su trayecto caminando por la calle cuando pasaron junto a un callejón y Cheese se puso muy inquieta.

-¡Chao, chao!

-¿Qué ocurre, Cheese?- preguntó Cream extrañada.

La pequeña chao miró curiosa hacia el callejón antes de volar hacia este.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Amy igual de confusa que Cream.

-No lo sé.

La siguieron hasta llegar frente a lo que parecía un cuerpo inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó Amy

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Cream.

Caminaron con cautela cerca de él para intentar identificarlo. Se trataba de un erizo.

-¡Shadow!

-¿Está… vivo?- preguntó Cream preocupada.

Amy se arrodilló junto a él y revisó su pulso.

-Si, lo está. Pero está muy herido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Será mejor tratar de llevarlo al taller de Tails; él se hará cargo de Shadow,- dijo Amy poniendo los brazos de Shadow sobre sus hombros, cuidando de no herirlo más. -Está algo pesado,- dijo Amy gimiendo.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes con él?- preguntó Cream.

-¿Chao?

-Si, estaré bien. Vamos, tenemos que llegar tan pronto como sea posible,- dijo Amy corriendo hacia el taller de Tails con Cream y Cheese siguiéndole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente después de una noche de desvelo, cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente haciendo que se despertaran tan súbitamente que se levantaron con un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rouge.

-Es la puerta. Yo abriré,- dijo Tails bostezando.

El joven zorrito caminó hacia la puerta aun tallándose los ojos, preguntándose quien podría estar llamando a la puerta tan escandalosamente. Al llegar a la puerta sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de abrir. Se sobresaltó al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Amy¿Qué ocurre?

-Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Cream y yo encontramos a Shadow inconsciente en un callejón y parece estar mal herido. ¿Podrías ayudarnos,- dijo la eriza desesperada.

-Ah… Claro, entren,- respondió Tails algo extrañado. -¡Oigan, chicos, levántense! Necesitamos ayuda aquí.

-¿Tienes invitados?- preguntó Cream inocentemente.

-Er, si, creo que se podrían llamar así. n.nU

Amy y Cream cambiaron miradas de confusión ante la respuesta de Tails.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Tails?- dijo Knuckles con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de mantenerse despierto.

-¿Podrías ayudar a Amy con Shadow mientras voy por el botiquín de emergencias?- dijo Tails corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, ayudaré con... ¿Acaso dijiste Shadow!- exclamó Knuckles completamente despierto.

-Buenos días, Sr. Knuckles. n.n,- lo saludó Cream.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola, Cream,- respondió Knuckles sonriendo.

-Er... Knuckles ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? Shadow está pesado ¿Sabes?- dijo Amy con expresión de fatiga.

-Oh, lo siento,- dijo Knuckles tomando a Shadow en sus brazos. -¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo sabemos. Así estaba cuando lo encontramos,- explicó Cream.

Entraron en la habitación donde los demás trataban aun de levantarse.

-¡Oigan ustedes tres, apúrense!- dijo Knuckles.

-Tómalo con calma, Knux. No hemos dormido mucho,- dijo Sonic bostezando.

-¡Sonic, estás aquí¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- dijo Amy corriendo hacia el erizo.

-¿Amy? Esto debe ser una pesadilla. T.T

-Oh, Sonic, te extrañé tanto,- dijo Amy abrazándolo como si hubiera pensado que estaba muerto.

-Tuve un sueño muy bueno,- dijo Sam bostezando y tallándose los ojos con su mano. -Esperen un segundo… ¡No fue un sueño! n.n,- dijo, observando la habitación donde se encontraba.

En eso, entró Tails corriendo en la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano. Knuckles caminó hacia el sofá anteriormente ocupado por Rouge y recostó a Shadow sobre este.

-¿Qué ocurrió!- preguntó la joven murciélago al ver a Shadow.

-No lo sabemos, pero cuando se ponga mejor quizá él mismo nos diga,- dijo Tails revisando las heridas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir sus ojos su vista estaba borrosa. Se sentía mareado y todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

-'¿Dónde estoy?'

Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. Cuando su vista se aclaró, vio que se encontraba en una habitación recostado sobre una cama. Logró sentarse con mucho esfuerzo y vio sus heridas; estaban vendadas. Luego, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior; o por lo menos para él era la anterior.

-Estúpido Eggman. Debí saber que haría algo así,- dijo entre dientes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Prestó su atención hacia esta y vio a un joven zorrito de dos colas parado alado de esta.

-Hola, Shadow. Al fin has despertado,- lo saludo el pequeño zorro sin recibir respuesta. -¿Tienes hambre? He hecho el desayuno,- continuó Tails.

A Shadow no le agradaba la idea de ser cuidado por un niño pequeño pero tenía hambre. Asintió.

-De acuerdo. Estaré aquí en un momento,- y con eso, Tails salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails regresó a la cocina donde todos estaban desayunando excepto por Sonic y Knuckles. Ambos habían pasado todo el día y la noche en el templo para hacer guardia.

-¿Cómo está, Tails?- preguntó Rouge.

-Él está bien, ya ha despertado, si quieres ir a...

No había terminado de hablar cuando Rouge ya estaba fuera de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de Shadow.

-...verlo,- terminó Tails antes de dar un suspiro. -¿Quién quiere ayudarme con el desayuno de Shadow?

-Yo lo haré,- dijo Amy levantándose de la mesa.

-Yob… también,- dijo Sam al mismo tiempo que terminaba de pasarse un pedazo de pan que se había echado en la boca.

-Yo quiero ir también,- dijo Cream alegremente.

-¡Chao, chao!

-Está bien. n.nU Vamos entonces,- dijo Tails sujetando una bandeja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez dejando pasar a una joven murciélago haciendo que Shadow se sorprendiera. Pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-Hola, Shadow ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Rouge

-No sabía que estabas aquí,- dijo el erizo negro sin prestar atención a la pregunta.

-Dime ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada,- dijo Shadow volteando su cabeza para otro lado.

-¿Esto es nada para ti¡Tu brazo está roto!- exclamó preocupada.

-Estoy bien,- dijo Shadow intentando levantarse pero no pudo.

-No lo creo.

Antes de que Shadow pudiera responder la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró Tails sosteniendo una bandeja con comida seguido por Amy, Sam, Cream y Cheese.

-Aquí tienes, Shadow,- dijo el zorrito entregándole la dicha bandeja.

-… Gracias.

-¿Se siente mejor, Sr. Shadow?- preguntó Cream teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Shadow.

-Debes agradecerles a Amy, Cream y Cheese por haberte encontrado,- dijo Rouge con una mano en la cintura.

-Creo que es mejor no presionarlo. Está cansado en estos momentos,- dijo Sam.

-Si, creo que tienes razón,- dijo Rouge encogiéndose de hombros.

-'¿Quién es ella?'- pensó Shadow al ver a la joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Mm¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Sam, al ver que la estaba observando.

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes,- explicó Shadow.

-Eso es normal, sabiendo que ella es de otra dimensión,- dijo Tails tranquilamente.

-¿Qué!- exclamaron Shadow, Amy y Cream al unísono.

-Er... creo que no debiste decirles tan pronto. O.OU- dijo Sam algo nerviosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knuckles y Sonic estaban sentados, recargados sobre el marco de rocas dentro del templo.

-Esto es tan aburrido,- dijo Sonic bostezando. -No sé como puedes estar todo el día cuidando la Master Emerald sin quedarte dormido.

-Proteger la Master Emerald no es aburrido,- dijo Knuckles indignado. -Es un honor.

-Tranquilo, Knux. No quise decir eso,- se disculpó Sonic. -Pero ¿No te aburres estando solo?

-Estoy acostumbrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eggman se encontraba en su base tratando de reconstruir a Metal Sonic.

-Esto va aquí y esto acá,- se decía Eggman a si mismo mientras cambiaba algunos cables y soldaba otros. -Metal Sonic estará como nuevo en poco tiempo. Entonces será hora de atacar ¡Jajajajaja!

Pronto los ojos rojos y metálicos de Metal Sonic se encendieron.

-Restaurando la memoria principal. Espere hasta que la memoria esté completamente restaurada,- se escuchó una voz interna proveniente del erizo metálico.

* * *

Nota de Autora: 

¡Capítulo tres, terminado!

¿Preguntas¿Sugerencias? …¿Cumplidos? XD

Sonic: Nadie te daría cumplidos por una historia tan mala. ¬u¬

¿Qué haces tú aquí¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! ¬¬

Sonic: Solo pasaba por aquí. ¿Qué no puedo?

¡No! Agh, como sea… Saben que los lindos reviews me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran aun más a continuar así que no sean malitos y dejen aunque sea uno chiquito. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo 4: “El comienzo del desastre”

Nota de Autora:

Agradezco sus reviews nuevamente. Este es el último capítulo que me faltaba por re-escribir. Ahora que mi inspiración ha vuelto a mí ya podré continuar con la historia donde la dejé. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team. Sam es mía. También hay algunas escenas que no me pertenecen y estoy segura que los fans que ya llevan mucho tiempo siéndolo las reconocerán inmediatamente. Bueno, vasta de esto; continuemos con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "El comienzo del desastre" **

En la habitación donde Shadow había descansado, los presentes escuchaban atentamente la historia que Tails estaba contando explicando todo lo sucedido hasta esos momentos. Al terminar se produjo un corto silencio en el que tanto Amy como Cream tenían expresiones de asombro en sus rostros mientras Shadow se mantenía con los ojos cerrados probablemente analizando la información recién obtenida.

-Bueno, creo que me iré a trabajar ahora,- dijo el zorrito al ver que nadie pronunciaba palabra. -Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación pero antes de irse, Sam llamó su atención.

-¡Oye, Tails!

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la chica ansiosa.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

Sam asintió felizmente antes de seguir a Tails fuera de la habitación despidiéndose de los presentes y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Bueno, Shadow. Si ya terminaste con tu desayuno, llevaré la bandeja a la cocina,- dijo Rouge. Él asintió.

-Iremos contigo,- dijo Amy. -Necesita descansar.

-Buena idea. Vamos, chicas,- dijo Rouge abriendo la puerta para que las demás pasaran.

-Espero que se sienta mejor, Sr. Shadow,- dijo Cream antes de salir con Cheese siguiéndola de cerca.

Rouge se despidió con un saludo de mano colocando dos dedos juntos en su frente y lanzando su mano al aire al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo antes de salir detrás de Amy y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Tengo que salir de aquí,- se dijo Shadow a si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails estaba frente a la computadora revisando los archivos abiertos por Rouge la noche pasada con Sam observando aun lado.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que estas tratando de hacer?- preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

-Estoy buscando alguna otra forma de abrir la puerta dimensional sin necesidad de las esferas,- explicó Tails. -No será fácil quitárselas a Eggman, y si algo saliera mal, deberíamos tener un plan de respaldo.

-Mmm… ¿Crees que puedas crear esferas falsas?- sugirió Sam. -Hiciste lo mismo con las Chaos Emeralds ¿Recuerdas?

-Es una buena idea. Pero necesito saber de que material están hechas,- dijo Tails. –… Quizás pueda encontrar algo en los archivos,- dijo siguiendo con su investigación.

-Hablando de las Chaos Emeralds¿No crees que las vayamos a necesitar?- preguntó Sam. -Quiero decir que, si Eggman tiene un arma secreta o algo así, no será fácil detenerlo. ¡Necesitaremos la ayuda de Súper Sonic! Realmente quisiera ver eso,- dijo Sam tratando de imaginar a Sonic transformándose en Súper Sonic.

-Tal vez tengas razón,- dijo el zorrito sonriente. -Pero no tenemos suficiente tiempo para buscarlas.

-¿Cuántas tienes?- preguntó Sam por curiosidad.

-Solo una, pero Sonic tiene otra y Shadow también. La vi cuando estaba curando sus heridas,- dijo Tails.

-¿Ves? Ya tenemos tres,- dijo Sam con felicidad. -Solo tenemos que encontrar las otras cuatro.

-Sí, creo que tenemos una posibilidad,- dijo Tails.

Siguieron buscando en silencio por un rato hasta que Tails abrió uno de los tantos archivos y leyó su contenido rápidamente.

-¡Lo encontré,- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-Ok. Vamos a trabajar, entonces,- dijo Sam con entusiasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic y Knuckles seguían sentados dentro del templo preguntándose si Eggman realmente pensaba aparecer algún día.

-¿Cómo pude dejar a esa murciélago sin vigilancia?- dijo Knuckles molesto. -En estos momentos debe estar robando la Master Emerald.

-No te preocupes, Knux. Está demasiado preocupada por Shadow como para pensar en eso,- Sonic trató de calmarlo pero Knuckles solo arqueó la ceja con una mueca.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Knuckles vio algo brillante en una esquina que estaba llena de maleza. Se levantó y camino hacia el objeto para ver de que se trataba.

-¿Qué encontraste, Knuckles?

Knuckles tomó aquel objeto brillante y regresó a donde el joven erizo lo estaba esperando.

-Velo tú mismo,- dijo levantando una Chaos Emerald en su mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?- se preguntó Sonic

-No lo sé. Pero no importa; es mía ahora,- respondió Knuckles al parecer muy feliz de haber encontrado la esmeralda antes que Sonic.

-Iré a correr,- dijo el erizo levantándose de su lugar.

Sonic calentó un poco antes de comenzar a correr por todo el templo, dando saltos en los árboles y explorando los alrededores de la estructura. Siendo un erizo amante de la libertad no soportaba estar sentado por tanto tiempo cuidando un montón de rocas. Después de un rato regresó al templo con la misma velocidad con la que se había ido; justo en ese momento se escuchó un escándalo proviniendo de afuera.

-¿Qué es ese ruido,- preguntó Knuckles.

-Llegaron los invitados de la fiesta,- comentó sencillamente el erizo con una sonrisa.

Knuckles se levantó rápidamente con las manos en forma de puños y ambos salieron corriendo del templo. Cientos de robots ya los esperaban apuntando sus armas hacia ellos y esperando las órdenes para atacar.

-¡Jajaja¡Sabía que estarían aquí! Ahora¡fuera de mi camino¡No pueden vencerme con este ejército!- gritó Eggman. -¡Ataquen!

Los robots comenzaron a disparar contra ellos inmediatamente pero ambos brincaron evadiendo los ataques y corrieron para atacar a los más cercanos. Knuckles le dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos destruyéndolo en pedazos mientras que Sonic pateó a otro destruyéndolo también. Comenzaron a destruir los robots causando pequeñas explosiones mientras miles de piezas metálicas volaban por los aires. Sonic estaba ocupado con uno de los robots, cuando otro más le disparó sorpresivamente por un lado enviándolo directo contra la pared.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Knuckles destruyendo dos robots al lanzar uno contra otro. -¿Estás bien?

Sonic se levantó colocando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza con un ojo fuertemente cerrado.

-Si, estoy bien,- dijo antes de reanudar la pelea.

Continuaron peleando destruyendo cada uno de aquellos molestos robots pero no parecían reducir en número.

-¡Son demasiados!- dijo Knuckles.

-¡Creo que Eggman está tratando de distraernos, así que ten cuidado de no dejarlo entrar al templo,- advirtió Sonic.

Uno de los robots llego hacia Knuckles por la espalda e intentó dispararle pero Sonic tomó velozmente al robot en sus manos elevándolo en el aire y lo lanzó fuertemente contra un pequeño montón de robots destruyéndolos a todos.

-¡Chuza!- celebró el erizo con su dedo pulgar en alto. Knuckles solo lo veía con una gota en su frente.

La cantidad de robots al fin parecía disminuir. Eggman trató de entrar al templo disimuladamente pero Sonic lo advirtió y corrió velozmente hacia la entrada bloqueándole el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro. –La fiesta apenas comienza.

-Oh, claro que sí,- dijo Eggman sonriendo maliciosamente.- Creo que es hora de llamar a un último invitado… ¡Sal ahora, mi gran creación!

Sonic lo miró con confusión en su rostro.

-¿De que estás…¡Whoa!

Un flash de luz salió de entre los árboles y fue velozmente en dirección a Sonic. Segundos después, el joven erizo había desaparecido entre el follaje con aquel extraño flash.

-¡Sonic¿Dónde está!- le preguntó Knuckles a Eggman muy enojado.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Metal Sonic?- dijo Eggman riéndose calladamente.

-¿Qué!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los árboles y plantas pasaban velozmente a su lado mientras era llevado adentrándose más y más en aquella espesa selva. Sonic trató de ver quien o que lo sujetaba, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el extraño ser lo había tirado al suelo con fuerza haciendo que el erizo se arrastrara unos metros antes de detenerse por completo. Levantó el rostro algo adolorido y se encontró frente a su doble metálico.

-¡Levántate y pelea!- ordenó Metal Sonic.

-¿Qué!

-Te destruiré de una vez por todas. Solo hay un verdadero Sonic en este mundo. Y ese soy yo,- dijo Metal sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.

-¿Qué nunca te cansas de decir eso?- dijo Sonic levantándose lentamente.

El erizo metálico atacó tan sorpresivamente que Sonic no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque y fue enviado contra un árbol. Se levantó nuevamente y atacó a Metal con la misma velocidad. Pronto, ambos se encontraban peleando con tal rapidez que solo se distinguían dos flash de luz saltando y corriendo por la zona.

Sonic intentó darle un puñetazo pero Metal Sonic evadió el ataque y lo pateó fuertemente en el estomago. Sonic fue a dar contra el piso nuevamente.

-Eres más rápido que la última vez que peleé contigo,- dijo poniéndose en pie. Comenzaron la pelea de nuevo; esta vez fue Metal quien fue enviado hacia un árbol causando que se rompiera.

-Pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme,- continuó Sonic mientras el árbol caía pesadamente.

Metal Sonic no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Sonic caminó lentamente hacia él y lo examinó. Sus ojos se habían apagado.

-¿Está…¡Agh!

Metal Sonic se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Sonic por él cuello elevándolo en el aire.

-¿Pensaste que me vencerías tan fácilmente?- dijo Metal.

-¡Suel-ta-me!- Sonic apenas respiraba. Trató de quitar la mano de Metal de su cuello pero no pudo.

-Te eliminaré esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knuckles corrió detrás de Eggman tratando de evitar que entrara al templo pero dos enormes robots llegaron por atrás y lo sujetaron por los brazos.

-¡Agh¿Qué están haciendo!- exclamó el equidna.

-¡Jajaja, ahora que estas inmovilizado saldré de aquí sin interrupciones!- dijo Eggman entrando al templo y desapareciendo de vista seguido por varios otros robots mientras Knuckles trataba de liberarse.

-¡Déjenme ir, malditas cabezas de hojalata!

Justo en ese momento, ambos robots explotaron en miles de pedazos de la nada.

-¿Huh?- Knuckles se dio la vuelta para ver que había ocurrido y encontró a Amy apoyada sobre su martillo con Rouge a lado suyo.

-Parece que no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo,- dijo la murciélago con burla.

-¡Oh, cállate!

-¿Dónde está Sonic?- dijo Amy buscando por él con preocupación.

-No lo sé. Metal Sonic llegó y se lo llevó con él,- explicó Knuckles apuntando hacia los árboles amontonados que se encontraban cerca de las paredes del templo.

-¿Qué¡Oh, mi pobre Sonic¡Yo te salvaré!- gritó Amy levantando su martillo en el aire apunto de correr en la dirección señalada por Knuckles.

-No te preocupes por él, puede hacerse cargo de esto,- dijo el equidna.

-Sí, estamos hablando de Sonic, no de Knuckles. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte,-dijo Rouge.

-¿Qué dijiste! ¬¬X

-¿Dónde está Eggman?- preguntó Rouge ignorándolo.

-¿Eh¡Cierto! Eggman logró entrar al templo. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

-No te preocupes. Tails, Sam y Cream ya están ahí,- dijo Amy haciendo que Knuckles la mirara confuso.

-¿Y que pueden hacer ellos que yo no pude?- preguntó.

-¿Quieres que responda?- dijo Rouge cruzando sus brazos y viéndolo maliciosamente.

-Hmph…¬¬

-Ya lo verás,- dijo Amy guiñando el ojo.

-A veces eres tan ingenuo,- se burló Rouge.

-¿Que no deberías estar cuidando a Shadow!- gritó el equidna enojado antes de darle la espalda apretando los puños.

-Se fue,- respondió Amy. -No lo podemos encontrar. Por eso estamos aquí; pensamos que aquí lo encontraríamos.

-Creo que estará bien,- continuó Rouge. –Es fuerte… no como otros.

-¡TE VOY A…!- Knuckles se volteó sumamente enojado con muy mala cara.

-Tenemos que ir al templo,- interrumpió Amy. – Los demás pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda.

-Sí, no descargues tu ira conmigo, muñeco,- dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo antes de correr hacia el templo alado de Amy.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- gritó Knuckles corriendo detrás de ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar al templo, el Dr. Eggman divisó inmediatamente el marco de rocas y caminó hacia este con una sonrisa de victoria. Los robots que iban de tras suyo, se adelantaron y se alinearon en dos filas frente al marco.

-Es hora de la conquista. ¡Muajajajajajaja!

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó aquella esfera mística de color morado levantándola frente a él con el brazo estirado en dirección al marco.

-¡Te ordeno que te abras!

Unos segundos después, el portal comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver un extraño brillo blanco que se iba expandiendo a lo largo del marco.

-¡No, no te abras!- se escuchó una voz a su espalda provocando que el portal se cerrara nuevamente y el brillo blanco se desvaneciera.

-¿Qué¡No puede ser!- exclamó Eggman volteándose en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz.

Tails se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia sujetando en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una esfera morada idéntica a la de Eggman.

-¡Funcionó, Tails!- exclamó Sam a su lado mientras Cream y Cheese festejaban alegremente detrás de ellos.

-¡Tú¿Pero como¡Creí que solo había dos esferas!- exclamó Eggman incrédulo. Gruñó exasperado y se volteó hacia el marco. -¡Te dije que te abrieras!

Obedeciendo a las órdenes de Eggman el portal comenzó a abrirse de nuevo. A lo que Tails contraatacó.

-¡No¡Ciérrate, ciérrate!- gritó causando que el portal lo obedecía ahora.

-¡Ábrete!

-¡Ciérrate!

-¡Ábrete!

-¡Ciérrate!

-¡Ábrete!

-¡Ciérrate!

-Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, - dijo Sam viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota resbalando por su frente.

-¿Qué hacemos, señorita Sam?- preguntó Cream con expresión de preocupación.

-No tengo idea.

El portal parecía estar fuera de control. Lograba abrirse hasta la mitad antes de ser cerrado nuevamente una y otra vez. Eggman volvió a insistir que se abriera y justo en ese momento una sombra salió del portal y voló fuera del templo.

-¿Qué fue esa cosa!- exclamó Sam.

-Tengo miedo,- dijo Cream abrazando a su pequeña chao.

Sam volteó a verla sonriente y se hincó a su lado poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la conejita.

-No te preocupes, Cream. Todo estará bien,- dijo tiernamente.

Cream le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-'Oh por lo menos eso espero' ñ.nU- pensó la joven humana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Metal Sonic presionó su garra metálica alrededor del cuello de Sonic quien daba patadas al aire tratando de liberarse sin resultados. Podía sentir como las fuerzas se le escapaban al igual que su aliento. Los ojos de Metal Sonic brillaron de victoria maliciosamente pero una piedra casi del tamaño de su puño llegó de entre los árboles y lo golpeó en la cabeza causando que aflojara su garra y volteara hacia el lugar de donde provino la piedra. Sonic tomó ventaja de su distracción y se liberó para después impulsarse hacia arriba y patearle la cabeza a su doble metálico dando un giro hacia atrás en el aire y cayendo sobre sus pies antes de colapsarse respirando con dificultad.

-¡No¿Quién me ha interrumpido!- dijo Metal cerrando su garra aun extendida frente a él.

El robot se quedó viendo al joven erizo, quien yacía sobre sus rodillas y palmas aun, jadeante. Se aproximó a él con intenciones de terminarlo pero se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia el cielo unos instantes antes de volverse hacia su rival nuevamente.

-Tengo que irme. Pero volveré.

Diciendo esto, voló lejos de ahí desapareciendo entre las ramas y dejando a Sonic atrás. Pero la soledad del erizo no duró mucho ya que segundos después una figura salió de entre los árboles.

-Otro poco más y esa cosa te hubiera matado,- dijo una voz proveniente de esta.

Sonic levantó la mirada aun respirando pesadamente y encontró a un erizo negro con rayas rojas frente a él.

-Sh… Sha-dow.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el erizo negro arqueando una ceja.

-Si… solo estoy algo mareado,- respondió Sonic recuperando un poco el aliento.

Ya sintiéndose algo mejor, trató de levantarse apoyando la mano en un árbol cercano.

-Tú me salvaste ¿Cierto?- dijo el erizo cabizbajo antes de levantar la mirada hacia los ojos color ámbar de su igual. -Gracias.

-Hmph, no puedo dejarte solo ni un momento,- dijo Shadow seriamente.

-¿Que insinúas con eso!- preguntó Sonic enojado levantando un puño frente a él.

-Solo digo que sin mí no estarías vivo en estos momentos,- respondió Shadow haciendo que Sonic bajara el brazo pensativo.

-… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Solo devolvía el favor a tu amigo,- dijo Shadow.

Hubo un silencio en el que Sonic sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que esa no era la única razón por la que Shadow le había salvado. Luego, otra pregunta llegó a su mente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste,- preguntó Sonic.

Shadow sacó la Chaos Emerald amarilla de su pecho la cual estaba brillando.

-Te seguí,- respondió sencillamente.

Después, Sonic sacó una Chaos Emerald azul y vio que estaba brillando también.

-Ya veo,- dijo el erizo azul observando fijamente la esmeralda en su mano. -¿Por qué Metal Sonic habrá huido así?- se preguntó así mismo recordándolo.

-¿No sientes esa presencia,- preguntó Shadow volteando al cielo. -Hay una presencia misteriosa en el aire. Se siente poderosa también.

Sonic observó el cielo agudizando sus sentidos. El viento sopló suavemente por unos momentos.

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo segundos después. -No la había notado hasta ahora.

-Tu novia está preocupada por ti. Deberías buscarla,- dijo Shadow.

-¿Novia? O.o-preguntó Sonic confundido.

-La chica rosa,- aclaró Shadow.

-¡Ella no es mi novia! ¬¬X

-Lo que sea,- dijo Shadow cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Es mejor que regresemos al templo. Knuckles podría necesitar nuestra ayuda,- dijo Sonic corriendo en dirección al ya mencionado templo.

-Hmph,- Shadow se quedó ahí parado un momento antes de seguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knuckles, Rouge y Amy estaban por entrar al templo cuando una extraña sombra salió de él y desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Qué fue eso!- preguntó Knuckles deteniéndose súbitamente.

-Tal vez solo fue un ave o algo así,- dijo Rouge sin detenerse con Amy y Knuckles siguiéndola.

Al entrar al templo, se encontraron con los demás. Tails y Eggman seguían peleando uno a uno con las esferas en sus manos tratando de que la desdichada puerta siguiera las contrariadas ordenes de ambos.

-¡Te dije que te abras!- gritaba Eggman.

-¡No, por favor, quédate cerrada!- decía Tails.

-¡Agh¡No lo escuches¡Ábrete!

-¡Si esto continua así, la puerta se romperá! T.T- decía Sam pensando que aunque ese mundo parecía más divertido que el suyo no deseaba quedarse permanentemente ya que su hogar estaba en el otro.

-Así por lo menos Eggman ya no podrá salir por ella,- dijo Knuckles tratando de consolarla.

-…

-Si eso pasa, Señorita, Sam, se puede quedar con nosotras,- dijo Cream sonriente. -¿Verdad, Cheese?

-Chao, chao.

-Gracias,- dijo Sam sonriendo de vuelta.

Todos siguieron observando la pelea con expresión irónica hasta que Eggman explotó ya más que harto.

-¡Agh, suficiente¡Dame esa cosa!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre Tails y tratando de quitarle la segunda esfera.

-¡Aah¿Qué estás haciendo!- exclamó el joven Tails retrocediendo y librándose de Eggman. -¡La esfera es mía!

-¡Grr¡Metal Sonic, ven acá y atrapa a ese chico!- exclamó Eggman al aire apuntando su dedo índice hacia Tails.

-¿Qué… has dicho?- preguntó este incrédulo.

Segundos después, el erizo metálico entró por el techo y voló velozmente hacia el zorrito aprisionándolo por la espalda.

-¡Aaaah!

Knuckles corrió hacia Metal con el puño levantado y trató de golpearlo pero uno de los otros robots le disparó y fue enviado hacia la pared.

-¿Knuckles, te encuentras bien!- preguntó Amy. -¡Tuve suficiente de ti!- dijo después sacando su enorme martillo y corriendo hacia Eggman lista para golpearlo.

-¡Jaja, demasiado tarde!- dijo Eggman abriendo la puerta y saltando dentro de esta seguido por sus robots.

-¡No!- exclamó Sam dando unos pasos al frente pero fue detenida por Rouge.

Cuando ningún otro robot quedaba en el templo Metal Sonic le arrebató la esfera a Tails y lo soltó volando hacia el portal aun abierto. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró tras él.

-¡No hablaba en serio cuando dije que intentaras conquistarlo! ToT- exclamó Sam histérica mientras se tiraba al piso hincándose. -¿Qué voy a hacer? Ese tonto cara de huevo entró y yo sigo aquí y…y… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-No te preocupes, Sam,- le dijo Tails caminando hacia ella. -Detendremos a Eggman antes de que pueda hacer algo. Lo prometo.

Sam le miró unos segundos antes de echársele encima abrazándolo con los ojos llorosos y fuertemente cerrados.

-Gracias…

-Está bien. Tranquila. ñ.nU

En ese momento Sonic y Shadow entraron en el templo rápidamente.

-¿De que nos perdimos?- preguntó Sonic.

Al verlo, Amy corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Sonic¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!

-¿Por qué todos parecen querer dejarme sin aire?- preguntó Sonic pesadamente con un ojo cerrado y el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de soltarse de Amy.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Shadow observando la situación.

-¡Shadow¿Dónde estabas¡Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados!- dijo Rouge mientras ayudaba a Knuckles a ponerse de pie.

-Estaba salvándole la vida a su novio,- dijo Shadow señalando a Amy con la cabeza.

-¡Qué ella no es mi novia! ¬¬X- exclamó Sonic molesto.

-¿En serio lo ayudaste, Shadow?- preguntó Amy agradecida.

-¿Pero como? Estabas tan mal herido que no podías ni ponerte de pie,- dijo Rouge.

-Te dije que estaba bien. Solo estaba cansado es todo,- explicó Shadow.

-Parece que Eggman escapó de nuevo,- dijo Sonic liberándose de Amy. -¿Cómo lo seguiremos?

Tails caminó hacia él extrañamente feliz.

-Se como hacerlo,- dijo sacando una esfera morada de entre sus colas

-¿Cómo la conseguiste¡Vi a Metal quitártela!- exclamó Amy

-Si, me quitó una pero yo y Sam hicimos más por si acaso,- explicó sacando tres esferas más. -Pensé que si Eggman lograba entrar en la puerta dimensional, necesitaríamos esferas para cada uno, en caso de que alguno de nosotros se quedara atrapado en el otro mundo,- explicó dándoles las esferas a Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow. -Vamos, inténtenlo.

Los tres se vieron entre si y asintieron antes de levantar sus manos en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Ábrete!- dijeron al unísono haciendo que la puerta comenzara a abrirse.

-¡Genial!- exclamó eufórico el erizo azul.

Amy se acercó a Tails y lo miró enojada haciendo que Tails la mirara nervioso.

-¿Y que hay de nosotras?- preguntó. -También necesitamos una.

-ñ.nU Lo siento, Amy, pero no tuve tiempo para hacer más,- se disculpó.

Amy dio un suspiro y caminó lejos de él en dirección a Sonic.

-Parece que tendré que ir con Sonic a donde sea que vaya. Muuuy de cerca ¬u¬ -dijo con una sonrisa tomándolo del brazo.

-o.OU Er… Amy, no creo que…

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó Knuckles interrumpiendo a Sonic. -Ustedes se quedarán aquí y cuando volvamos, Sam ira a su casa a salvo.

-¡Espera un segundo, eso no es justo!- dijo Sam. -¡Es MI mundo del que estás hablando¡Tengo todo el derecho de ir también!

-Sabemos lo mucho que quieres ir a tu casa pero es demasiado peligroso,- dijo Sonic caminando para quedar frente a ella. -¿Por qué no van ustedes de compras mientras estamos allá?

Todas las chicas lo miraron con mala cara haciendo que retrocediera con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Acaso crees que es lo único que sabemos hacer!- preguntó Rouge indignada.

-No, solo era una sugerencia, ñ.nU- respondió Sonic moviendo sus manos frente a él con nerviosismo.

-En su caso, ella roba no compra,- murmuró Knuckles a Tails.

-¡Te escuché, equidna descerebrado!

-oOU ¡Eek! …con esas orejotas quien no ¬.¬U- volvió a murmurar desviando su mirada en dirección opuesta a la murciélago.

-Grr… ¡Eres irritante!- gritó Rouge levantando ambos puños y haciendo tanta fuerza al apretarlos que se podían ver las venas en ellos.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo,- interrumpió Shadow apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Sonic volteándose a verlo. -Vamos.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta y brincaron en ella antes de cerrarse tras ellos.

-…

Rouge dio un gran suspiro de resignación y se volteó hacia las demás.

-Bien ¿quién quiere ir de compras?- preguntó.

-O.o…-nadie respondió.

-No todas a la vez,- dijo Rouge arqueando una ceja.

-… Bueno ¿Porqué no?- dijo Amy resignada también.

-Vayan de compras si quieren; yo regresaré a mi mundo,- dijo Sam caminando hacia el marco de rocas.

-¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?- preguntó Amy.

Sam abrió el cierre de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y sacó una esfera morada de este.

-Con esto,- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa!- preguntó Rouge sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas cuando abracé a Tails?- dijo Sam pícaramente. -Sabía que algo así pasaría así que se la quité,- explicó. –No por nada tome clases de actuación. v.v

Rouge, Amy, Cream y Cheese llegaron hacia ella y observaron la esfera en su mano.

-¡Buen trabajo, chica!- dijo Rouge.

-¿Qué estamos esperando¡Vamos ya!- dijo Amy emocionada. –No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Sonic cuando vea a su único y verdadero amor a su lado.

-Jeje ñ.nU- Sam se le quedó viendo un momento antes de bajarla de su nube al abrir el portal nuevamente. –Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Las cuatro chicas saltaron en el portal, pero antes de que se cerrara, una extraña sombra las siguió discretamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un agujero de luz blanca apareció de la nada unos cuantos metros del piso y las cuatro chicas cayeron desorientadas una sobre la otra.

-Wow, que viaje,- dijo Amy levantándose con una mano en su cabeza.

-¿Es este su hogar, señorita Sam?- preguntó Cream viendo hacia la enorme ciudad alrededor de ellas.

-¿Eh?- Sam había caído debajo de todas las demás y seguía en el piso con espirales en los ojos.

-Lo siento, n.nU- se disculpó Rouge quitándose de encima.

Sam se levantó confundida y cerró fuertemente los ojos para que al abrirlos su vista se aclarara. Al observar la ciudad de su alrededor, su expresión mostraba asombro.

-Ay, no…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rouge.

-¡Oigan, ahí está Sonic!- exclamó Amy apuntando hacia un erizo azul que se encontraba frente a un puesto de hot dogs a unos metros de ellas. Luego se fue corriendo a gran velocidad hacia esa dirección.

-¡Amy, espera¡No creo que él sea…!- Sam trató de detenerla pero ya era muy tarde.

-¡Hola, Sonic¿Creíste que te escaparías de mí,- dijo Amy abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Quién es ella, Sonic?- preguntó una eriza color violeta saliendo de una camioneta y acercándose a ellos.

-No lo sé, sis. Nunca la había visto,- dijo Sonic tratando de quitarse a Amy de encima.

-Si claro, bro. ¿Estás seguro de que no olvidaste hablarnos de tu nueva novia?- se burló otro erizo llegando detrás de la joven color violeta. Tenía cierto parecido con ambos pero este era de color verde y más pequeño.

-¡Manic!- lo regaño la eriza.

-Esperen un segundo,- interrumpió Amy. -¡Tú no eres mi Sonic!- exclamó enojada agarrándolo del pecho. -¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi Sonic!

-¡Whoa, tómalo con calma¿De que estas hablando!- preguntó el erizo confundido.

-¡Amy, cálmate!- exclamó Sam corriendo hacia ellos con las demás tras ella. -Él no es el verdadero Sonic por que es de una dimensión diferente,- explicó haciendo que Amy lo soltara.

-¿No eres el verdadero Sonic!- preguntó el erizo llamado Manic. -¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano!

-¡Manic, basta!- lo reprimió la eriza violeta otra vez antes de dirigirse a las jóvenes frente a ellos. –Mi nombre es Sonia, ellos son mis hermanos: Manic y Sonic a quien por lo visto ya conocen. ¿Podrían explicarnos que está sucediendo aquí?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Sam poniéndola nerviosa.

-Er… bueno… como ya saben, hay muchas dimensiones distintas ¿cierto?- comenzó. -Esta dimensión en especial esta basada en una antigua serie de televisión de mi mundo mientras que su dimensión…- continuó señalando a Amy. –…Si no me equivoco, esta basada en un videojuego. Mi punto es, que el Sonic que aquí vemos es el real en esta dimensión y él que estamos buscando debe estar en cualquier otra.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay más de un Sonic!- dijo Amy con estrellas en los ojos y sus manos unidas bajo su barbilla haciendo que los tres habitantes de aquella dimensión la vieran de forma extraña.

- -.-U No la escuchen, está obsesionada con él,- les dijo Rouge haciendo que Amy la viera con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero entonces¿donde están los demás?- preguntó Cream. -Si hay muchas dimensiones ¡Podrían estar en cualquier parte!

Sonic, Sonia y Manic se les quedaron viendo incrédulos sin entender nada de lo que decían.

-¿Crees que podemos confiar en ellas?- le susurró Manic a Sonic.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, pues hubo un pequeño temblor causando una enorme grieta en el piso. De la nada, salió un extraño artefacto en forma de poste con una base redonda rodeado de grandes bocinas y una pantalla. Esta se encendió dejando ver a un hombre calvo con un bigote naranja y unos ojos realmente aterradores.

-Oigan ustedes, ciudadanos de Robotrópolis ¡Sean informados que mañana yo, el gran Robotnic, me casaré con la Reina Aleena misma!- comenzó a anunciar aquel hombre mientras el extraño aparato se arrastraba por el lugar haciendo cada vez más grietas.- ¡Y por que soy un amable, generoso y cuidadoso tirano, incluso permitiré… música que sea tocada en este dichoso evento!- dijo esto último mientras bostezaba.

-¿Acaso dijo casarse!- preguntó Sonic sin poder creérselo.

-¿Acaso dijo con la reina!- preguntó Sonia igual de sorprendida que Sonic.

-Bro ¿acaso dijo 'trampa'¿O era demasiado obvio para mencionarlo?- dijo Manic.

-Manic, tienes razón. ¡No hay forma de que madre se case con alguien que no ama con todo su corazón! Y quien podría amar…

-¡A un viejo dominante butt-head como Doc Botnik!- Sonic terminó la oración por ella.

-¡Amenos que fuera forzada!- dijeron los tres erizos al unísono.

-¡Esperen un momento!- interrumpió Amy. -¿Están diciéndome que su madre es la reina de este lugar!

-Así es,- dijo Sonia. –Pero Robotnic ha hecho de este lugar un desastre y nuestra madre tuvo que huir. Estamos buscándola, y si ella está ahí¡Tenemos que estar ahí también¡Y creo que sé justamente la persona que nos puede dejar entrar!

-No querrás decir…-Manic y Sonic la vieron notoriamente molestos.

-Bartleby,- terminó Sonia sonriendo.

-Oye, Sam,- susurró Amy llamando su atención. –Si esta dimensión está basada en una serie de TV… entonces tú ya sabes lo que sucederá ¿no? Podrías facilitarles las cosas.

-No creo que eso sea adecuado, Amy,- dijo Sam negando con la cabeza. –Todo lo que ocurre aquí, no debemos cambiarlo. Los eventos ocurren por ciertas razones.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- las interrumpió Rouge. –Creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino.

-Solo por curiosidad¿A dónde se dirigen?- preguntó Manic acercándose a ellas.

-Ni nosotras mismas lo sabemos n.nU- dijo Amy sabiendo que al volver al portal, este podría enviarlas a cualquier parte.

-Creo que es hora de irnos,- dijo Rouge alejándose hacia donde estaba el portal.

-Gusto en conocerlos,- dijo Cream haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de ir tras Rouge.

-Qué linda,- dijo Sonia despidiéndolas con la mano.

-Nosotros deberíamos irnos también,- dijo Sonic a sus hermanos.

-Tienes razón,- asintió Sonia.

Los tres hermanos caminaron hacia la camioneta y se despidieron antes de entrar a ella y seguir su camino.

-Que chicas más extrañas,- comentó Sonia.

-Si, no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron,- dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jeje,- rió Manic divertido mientras veía a escondidas algo que brillaba en su mano.

-Suerte en su misión,- les gritó Sam viendo la camioneta alejarse antes de llevar su mano al bolsillo del pantalón donde había guardado la esfera. –Esperen un momento… ¡desapareció!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amy. -¿De que hablas?

-¡La esfera! La tenía aquí y ya no está. ¡Desapareció!- dijo Sam. –A menos que… ¡Manic!

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Rouge acercándose.

-T-T Creo que tiene un caso serio de dedos pegajosos,- explicó Sam.

-¿Qué¿Estás diciendo que ese mocoso se robó la esfera?- exclamó Rouge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un agujero de luz apareció a centímetros del suelo en medio de un elegante pasillo. Momentos después, Sonic y Shadow salieron de este cayendo de pie pero pronto llegaron Tails y Knuckles cayéndole encima al erizo azul.

-Fue un viaje pesado, pero por lo menos la caída fue leve,- dijo Knuckles mientras se sentaba aun estando sobre Tails y Sonic.

-Yo no diría lo mismo,- dijo pesadamente el erizo.

-Lo siento, Sonic ¿Estás bien?- dijo Tails debajo de Knuckles.

-Lo estaré tan pronto se quiten,- respondió Sonic haciendo que una gota de sudor pasara por la frente del pequeño zorro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Tails observando su alrededor.

-Pensé que tu sabrías eso, Tails,- dijo Knuckles observando una enorme puerta que se encontraba cerrada frente a ellos.

-Bueno, no se ve como la habitación de Sam,- dijo Sonic levantándose después de que Knuckles y Tails se le quitaron de encima.

Shadow se encontraba cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados hasta que sus orejas se movieron casi involuntariamente.

-Escucho ruidos en ese lugar,- dijo abriendo los ojos y señalando la puerta.

Sonic se acercó a la puerta y la abrió cautelosamente de manera que todos pudieran pasar a la siguiente habitación. Se trataba de una enorme oficina. Justo frente a la puerta se encontraba un escritorio con un sillón individual atrás de este volteado en dirección opuesta a ellos. A los lados de la habitación se encontraban docenas de robots que apuntaban sus armas hacia dos personas. Se trataba de un hombre de espalda ancha, barba de candado y bigote con un elegante traje blanco y una joven chica vestida con un extraño gorro que simulaba orejas de gato, una minifalda y lo que parecía ser una cola de gato saliendo de esta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Sonic extrañado.

En ese instante, el sillón del escritorio se volteó repentinamente dejando ver a su ocupante.

-Muajajajaja. Ya a pasado mucho tiempo ¿No es así?- dijo el Dr. Eggman sentado en aquel sillón, o por lo menos alguien que se le parecía considerablemente. -Gusto e verte nuevamente, Sonic.

Los cuatro jóvenes cambiaron miradas de confusión ante su comentario.

-Veo que traes compañía,- continuó al ver a los presentes. –Espera ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó señalando a Shadow la parecer sorprendido por su gran parecido con Sonic.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta volvió a abrirse súbitamente detrás de ellos y dos figuras aparecieron justo en medio de ambos con increíble rapidez.

-¿Señor Presidente, cual es el asunto urgente?- dijo un erizo azul que era casi idéntico a Sonic. Solo tenían pequeñas diferencias.

-¡Dr. Robotnic!- exclamó su pequeño compañero, que era casi igual a Tails.

Robotnic no pronunció palabra, solo se les quedó viendo con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Robotnic¿No estás feliz de vernos,- dijo el Sonic de aquella dimensión.

-¡U-ustedes, so-son dos!- exclamó Robontic. -Pe-Pero si tú eres Sonic, entonces… ¿Quién eres tú!- dijo apuntando hacia el Sonic que había llegado de otra dimensión.

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo el Sonic de esa dimensión mirando tras su espalda. Él y su pequeño compañero se quedaron viendo a sus dobles, igualmente sorprendidos.

-Er… Hola n.ñU- dijo el otro Tails riendo nerviosamente. -Sonic, no creo que este sea el mundo de Sam.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- respondió su amigo sarcásticamente.

* * *

Nota de Autora: 

Y aquí termina nuestro cuarto capítulo. Este es un poco más largo ¿no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En lo personal, pienso que es mi mejor capítulo hasta ahora. ¿Pero que opinan ustedes? Me gustaría saber su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Por favor dejen reviews!


	5. Capítulo 5: “¿Verdad o mentira?”

Nota de Autora:

¡Hola a todos¡Miren quien trajo un capítulo nuevo¡Muajaja¡Así es¡Yo¿Que dijeron? "¡Esta loca ya nos dejó plantados de nuevo! " ¡Ps, fíjense que no!

En realidad he estado planeando futuros capítulos y pensando en la continuación de otros fics. Bueno, bueno disculpen la tardanza nuevamente. Agradezco mucho a los que me mandaron su opinión ya he mandado la respuesta a todos. Así que si me mandan su opinión y no tienen cuenta o les da flojera meterse a ella (flojos! ¬o¬), no olviden dejar su mail para poder responderles si lo desean.

Bueno, antes de comenzar… todo esto de los dobles puede ser un poco confuso así que pondré la inicial del mundo al que pertenece cada uno de los personajes después de su nombre. Ejemplo: El Sonic de "Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie" estará escrito de esta manera: SonicM. ("M" de "Movie") así podrán saber quien está haciendo o diciendo que. Solo los "verdaderos" seguirán con su nombre original.

Sonic y co. No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de SEGA y Sonic Team así como algunas de las escenas aquí puestas.

Ahora si¡sigan adelante y disfruten la lectura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5 "¿Verdad o mentira?"**

Podía sentirse gran tensión en el aire. Todos habían guardado silencio y las miradas estaban fijas en los nuevos visitantes de aquella dimensión. Finalmente, SonicM decidió acercarse a su doble y lo examinó cuidadosamente.

-¿Es tu nuevo invento, Dr. Robotnic?- preguntó observando a los demás de ellos. -¿Una copia falsa de nosotros? Apuesto a que puedo derrotarlos en un segundo.

-¡Qué dijiste!- exclamó Sonic levantando su puño a la altura de su rostro.

-¡Voy a callar tu arrogante boca!- dijo Knuckles levantando sus puños también.

-¡Sonic, Knuckles, cálmense!- Tails trató de detenerlos.

-Hmph,- Shadow solo cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Observar a Sonic pelear consigo mismo era algo que quería presenciar.

-¡Oh, y mira este¡Ni siquiera es igual a mi!- dijo SonicM observando a Shadow. -¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Con tus pies?

-Grrr…- Shadow lo miró con furia mientras Sonic y Knuckles trataban de aguantar la risa. Quizás solo observar no era buena idea; de pronto quería eliminarlo por su cuenta. -¡Escuché suficiente de ti¡Conocerás el verdadero poder de la máxima forma de vida!- exclamó preparándose para atacar.

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR¡No hay tiempo para eso!- los interrumpió Robotnic. Todos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa y guardaron silencio sin moverse. –Así está mejor. Ahora, déjame decirte, Sonic, que yo no los creé. Tengo suficiente con un solo Sonic,- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Si tu no los creaste, entonces ¿de donde vienen?- preguntó TailsM.

-Bueno, es una historia complicada,- respondió Tails.

-Lo único que deben saber es que fuimos transportados desde otra dimensión,- interrumpió Knuckles simplificando las cosas.

-¿Otra dimensión!- exclamaron los presentes al unísono.

-Así es,- dijo Tails asintiendo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó TailsM.

-Con esto,- dijo Tails mostrando una de las esferas.

-Parece la réplica de un artefacto utilizado en civilizaciones antiguas,- dijo TailsM observando con detalle la esfera.

-Exactamente eso es,- explicó Tails. -Sirve como llave para abrir portales entre varios mundos.

-Interesante,- pronunció TailsM sin quitar su vista de la esfera.

-Entonces no fueron creados por Robontic,- aclaró SonicM apuntando hacia el científico con su dedo pulgar.

-Por favor, no nos insultes así,- dijo Sonic con una ceja arqueada y fingiendo indignación.

-Preferiría ser devorado por una ballena antes que ser una creación del cara de huevo,- dijo Knuckles observando al hombre de reojo.

-¿Qué!- exclamó Robotnic enojado.

-En ese caso, disculpa por lo que dije,- dijo SonicM dirigiéndose a Shadow.

-Hm,- Shadow se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos dejando al erizo algo confundido por la reacción.

-Es su forma de decir: No importa,- le aclaró Sonic.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que son ustedes dos¿Hermanos o algo así?- preguntó SonicM.

-¡No!

-¡No me emparentes con ese impostor!

-Yo solo preguntaba…- dijo SonicM retrocediendo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota resbalando por su frente.

Robotnic se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Hay algo importante que necesito que hagas, Sonic.

-¿Y por que debería ayudarte?- preguntó SonicM mirándolo con sospecha.

-¡Por favor, Sonic¡Por la seguridad de mi hija y de todos los demás, escúchalo!- se dejó oír por primera vez la voz ronca de un hombre a su lado. El erizo volteó y se sorprendió de ver al presidente y a su hija custodiados por varios de los robots quienes apuntaban sus armas hacia ellos.

-Eso es un truco sucio, Robotnic,- le reclamó SonicM bastante molesto. A lo que Robotnic comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

-¡No es justo! Haz capturado al presidente y a Sara para tenerlos como rehenes y así tomar control de South Island. ¿No es cierto?- lo acusó TailsM apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-¡Jajajajajaja¿Realmente creen que soy capas de hacer algo tan bajo¿Yo!- dijo levantándose súbitamente del escritorio.

-¡Si!- respondieron al unísono todos los presentes incluyendo los robots causando que Eggman cayera de espaldas por la sorpresiva respuesta. Pero se recuperó rápidamente antes de tomar la palabra una vez más.

-Ahora, Sonic. Solo te estoy dando una mano,- comenzó a decir. –Se trata del planeta Freedom entero, así que será mejor que hagas lo que te digo.

-Ni de broma,- respondió SonicM cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario en signo de rechazo.

-¿No te preocupa la joven y bella, Sara?- preguntó Robotnic acercándose a ésta mientras uno de los robots la amenazaba con una de sus armas puntiagudas al cuello.

-¡Por favor ayúdame, papi!- suplicó la joven.

-¡Pequeña, Sara!- exclamó su padre con preocupación. -¡Por favor, Sonic! Escucha lo que sea que Robotnic tiene que decir.

-Agh, está bien,- dijo SonicM de mala gana y sin mucho interés. –Dame los detalles, Robotnic.

-Gracias, Sonic. Lo haré,- dijo Robotnic.

-Hubiera sido más fácil solo acabar con los robots de un golpe y liberarlos,- susurró Knuckles.

-Shhh…- lo silenció Tails tratando de prestar atención.

-Como ustedes dos ya saben,- comenzó Robotnic dirigiéndose a SonicM y TailsM mostrando un pequeño holograma del planeta en su mano. -El planeta Freedom está compuesto por dos dimensiones separadas. El mundo externo, en el que ustedes viven se conoce como Land of the Sky…

-Dinos algo que NO sepamos,- interrumpió SonicM.

-¡Cállate¡Déjame!- le gritó Robotnic molesto. -… y la dimensión interna es conocida como Land of Darkness… Ahí, vivía pacíficamente en la utópica ciudad conocida como Robotrópolis… hasta que Metal-Robotnic vino de ninguna parte y atacó mi pacífica ciudad con un ejército de robots endemoniados. Nos conquistaron, y me echaron fuera de mi hogar…

-¿Tú crees que sea cierto eso de Metal-Robotnic?- le preguntó Knuckles a Sonic en un susurro.

-No realmente…- dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros mostrando sus palmas hacia arriba. –Quién querría hacer una réplica metálica de… ESO,- dijo señalando al Dr. con su dedo pulgar causando la risa de ambos.

-¡Ya los escuché!- exclamó Robotnic echando humo por los oídos. -¿Qué no creen posible que una mente tan genial como la mía sea un ídolo de admiración?

-¡No!- se escuchó al unísono nuevamente causando que el Dr. se volviera a caer.

-Tanto lo admiraban que lo echaron de patitas a la calle,- susurró Knuckles causando que ambos se comenzaran a reír aun más fuerte.

-Se creen muy graciosos ¿no?- dijo Robotnic. -Veamos que tan graciosos son cuando Metal-Robotnic destruya el planeta entero.

-Quiero ver que lo intente,- dijo SonicM desafiante.

-Pues no querrás sabiendo lo que planea…- le dijo Robotnic cruzando los brazos con rostro serio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaron ambos Tails a la vez.

-Metal-Robotnic saboteó el robo-generador , el cual genera una gran cantidad de electricidad para toda la ciudad. El generador esta corriendo incontrolablemente causando que la energía excesiva no tenga a donde ir. De acuerdo con mis cálculos, si el generador no es detenido para mañana al amanecer¡habrá una gran explosión!

-¿Cómo podremos evitar que esto suceda, Robotnic?- preguntó el presidente muy consternado.

-Solo hay una cosa por hacer. Alguien tiene que pasar a través de las trampas de Metal-Robotnic, entrar a Robotrópilis y detener ese generador antes del amanecer,- explicó el científico. -¡Y ese debería ser el más rápido de aquí!- terminó señalando a SonicM quien se encontraba echado sobre el escritorio sin mucho interés en el asunto. Luego, un extraño brillo pasó por sus lentes oscuros antes de voltearse al grupo de Sonic. -Y ya que ustedes están aquí, podrían ayudar.

-No estoy interesado,- habló Shadow viendo de reojo a Sonic quien no dijo palabra pero se quedó concentrado en sus pensamientos. -Hmph,- dejó escapar Shadow antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

-Olvídalo. Tú creaste esa estúpida contracción en primer lugar. ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir nosotros a arreglar TUS destrozos?- dijo SonicM.

Justo en ese momento, el presidente corrió hacia él tumbando al Dr. en el proceso y lo miró con expresión de súplica.

-¡Oh, no¡Sonic, por favor hazlo¡Eres el único que puede salvara a South Island y al planeta Freedom entero!- exclamó antes de que su hija se le acercara también, pisando a Robotnic en el proceso.

-Sonic, no me importa lo que le suceda a Robotnic o a papi pero por favor, has esto por nosotros dos.

Inmediatamente, SonicM brincó del escritorio y cayó en medio de la habitación.

-Alguien dígame por que he de confiar en Robotnic cuando el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces está mintiendo.

-¿Pero que tal si esta vez se trata del uno por ciento?- preguntó TailsM preocupado.

El presidente, Sara y TailsM se le quedaron mirando anhelantes esperando que aceptara hacer el trabajo hasta que simplemente se resignó y aceptó con impaciencia.

-¿Y que hay de nuestros queridos visitantes?- preguntó Robotnic viendo de soslayo a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Ayudaremos,- dijo Sonic decidido antes que cualquiera de los otros pudiera decir algo.

-¿Estás seguro, Sonic?- le preguntó Tails dudoso a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Necesitarás llevar esto contigo, Tails,- dijo Robotnic colocándole en la muñeca un extraño aparato con una mini antena a TailsM. -Es un navegador. Mientras tengas esto contigo, te guiará hasta Robotrópolis usando las rutas más rápidas y cortas.

-Gracias, Robotnic.

-¡Vámonos ya!- dijo SonicM antes de desaparecer en un flash.

Todos los demás asintieron y lo siguieron fuera del edificio donde la avioneta roja de TailsM estaba estacionada.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema con el espacio,- comentó TailsM señalando que solo había un asiento.

-Iremos en el ala, no hay problema,- dijo Sonic.

-¡Justo a mi estilo!- le dijo SonicM mostrándole el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¿E-en el ala dices?- preguntó Tails muy nervioso.

-Quien lo diría, Tails. Nunca pensé que llegarías a tener que acompañarme en los asientos de primera fila,- dijo Sonic divertido por la idea.

Tails solo hizo una mueca nerviosa. Shadow saltó hacia el ala y se colocó de pie del lado derecho de esta, seguido por Sonic y SonicM quien se colocó en medio. Knuckles se acercó a Tails por la espalda con una sonrisa malvada y sin decir una palabra, tomó al joven zorro por el torso y lo aventó impulsándolo hacia el ala. Tails emitió un gemido de asombro e instintivamente giró sus dos colas para mantenerse a flote y evitar caer. Luego se volteó a ver a Knuckles con el seño fruncido.

-Vamos, Tails, no hay tiempo que perder,- le apresuró Knuckles esperando a que Tails se colocara en el ala para poder subirse después él.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir, TailsM encendió el motor y la hélice frontal comenzó a girar rápidamente. En unos instantes, la nave tomo vuelo y se elevó en los aires.

-¡Es idéntica a mi primer Tornado!- dijo Tails sosteniéndose fuertemente del ala con sus manos mientras observaba la nave.

-¿Tornado?- preguntó TailsM. -¿Tienes una avioneta igual a esta con su mismo nombre?

-Bueno… tenía,- dijo Tails sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué le paso?- le preguntó TailsM con curiosidad.

-Es que tuve un pequeño incidente n.ñ- respondió Tails.

-La estrelló contra la arena ¬u¬- aclaró Sonic.

-O.o… No era necesario que fueras tan explícito ¬o¬,- se quejó Tails.

-Esto de las dimensiones me parece demasiado confuso,- comentó SonicM colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas,- dijo Knuckles quien se encontraba apoyado sobre el ala con la pierna derecha hincada y la otra sirviendo de apoyo para su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando del tema, Shadow volteó su mirada hacia Sonic quien al ver que lo observaba dirigió su atención hacia él.

-¿Crees que esto se obra de Eggman?- preguntó Shadow.

-¿Mm?- Sonic lo miró confundido.

-Cuando estábamos en aquella oficina, te quedaste pensando antes de responder a la propuesta de Robotnic.

-Así que lo notaste,- dijo Sonic sonriendo. -No estoy seguro, pero es la única explicación. Lo que no entiendo es por que Eggman atacaría a su igual,- continuó con expresión seria.

-El Dr. Eggman no es conocido por ser confiable. Haría lo que fuera por poder.

-Aunque por otra parte podría tratarse de…

-Una trampa del mismo Robotnic,- terminó Shadow por él a lo que Sonic solo asintió.

Una pequeña turbulencia casi los hace caer a todos. Inmediatamente pudieron ver debajo de ellos una extraña clase de torbellino formado por nubes grises tan gruesas que no era posible ver lo que había más abajo.

-Esta debe ser la entrada a Land of Darkness,- gritó SonicM tratando de que su voz se oyera por entre los turbulentos y ruidosos vientos. –Justo debajo de nosotros.

-¡Estamos teniendo vientos muy fuertes aquí!- exclamó TailsM observando las alas de la avioneta. -¡Estoy teniendo problemas para mantenerlo estable¡Sujétense fuerte!

Y con una pirueta en el aire en la que apenas pudieron sujetarse a tiempo del ala con las manos entró de picada al centro del torbellino. Iban a tal velocidad, que los cinco que se encontraban en el ala comenzaron a resbalarse de esta.

-¡No… me puedo… sostener!- exclamó Tails apunto de soltarse. -¡Ayúdenmeeeee!

-¡Tails!- exclamó Sonic.

-¡Te tengo!- le dijo Knuckles quien le había extendido una mano y había logrado sujetarlo justo a tiempo manteniendo clavados los nudillos de su otra mano en la avioneta.

-¡Resistan un poco más! Ya casi lo atravesamos,- dijo TailsM.

-¡Bien!- alcanzó a decir SonicM entre dientes.

En cuanto las nubes se disiparon, pudieron ver un lago justo en frente pero no hubo suficiente tiempo para estabilizar la nave y TailsM tuvo que maniobrar como pudo para evitar estrellarse en el agua. La avioneta golpeó un par de veces en esta y finalmente se volteó de punta cayendo de cabeza sobre tierra firme y levantando montones de polvo al momento del impacto.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que el polvo se disipó y todos comenzaron a salir a rastras de por debajo del avión.

-¡Hey¿Todos están bien?- preguntó SonicM quien logro salir primero a lo que recibió gemidos como respuesta. –Asumiré que eso es un si.

-Yo estoy bien, pero estoy preocupado por el Tornado,- comentó TailsM observando lo que quedaba de su avioneta.

-¡Oh, dejavú!- exclamó Sonic al verla.

-Hm…¬¬- Tails solo lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Sonic le sonriera nervioso.

-¿Qué? ñ.n- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Miren!- interrumpió Knuckles apuntando al horizonte.

Todos miraron con asombro el panorama. Un río se extendía a lo largo de enormes planicies verdes con grandes montañas dejándose ver en lo más lejano del horizonte. Pequeños pedazos de piedra flotaban a lado de las montañas más cercanas a ellos. Las nubes cubrían el cielo casi en su totalidad dejando que unos cuantos rayos de luz aislados saliera de entre estas iluminando parte de las planicies.

-Es Land of Darkness,- dijo SonicM sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que Robotrópolis esta justo cruzando esas montañas,- dijo TailsM señalando las montañas más lejanas después de haber observado con detenimiento el navegador que Robotnic le dio.

-¡Entonces, vamos ya!- dijo SonicM decidido. –Veamos que tal te mueves,- dijo desafiando a Sonic.

-¡Estoy listo!- respondió Sonic poniéndose en posición de salida. -¡Hey, Shads¿Compites?

-Hm…- Shadow sonrió ligeramente y se colocó en posición.

-Listoooos… ¡Ya!- exclamó SonicM antes de que los tres salieran corriendo a máxima velocidad.

-¡Hey, esperen!- dijo TailsM girando sus colas para impulsarse y correr más rápido.

Tails lo imitó y siguió tras ellos.

-Siempre con prisa,- dijo Knuckles encogiéndose de hombros antes de correr tras ellos también.

Los tres erizos brincaron hacia el río cayendo sobre un tramo de piedra que se encontraba justo en medio de una cascada y siguieron su camino juntando sus extremidades en forma circular y girando velozmente hacia abajo hasta toparse con una parte elevada de la piedra en forma de rampa. Esta los impulsó hacia arriba permitiéndoles ver un extenso bosque justo debajo de ellos. Al caer entre las ramas de los árboles continuaron esquivando raíces, ramas bajas y una que otra trampa de picos hasta llegar a un pequeño trampolín que los impulsó uno detrás del otro hacia unos montículos de piedra seguidos por TailsM, Tails y Knuckles. Los erizos pasaron a través de los montículos brincando de uno a otro con gran agilidad a veces tomándose ventaja los unos a los otros pero emparejándose rápidamente. Repentinamente, una serie de robots con forma de serpientes se dirigió volando hacia ellos con intenciones de atacar.

-Esto se pone divertido,- pronunció Sonic antes de brincar y destruir uno de ellos con una sola patada.

-A ti todo lo peligroso te parece divertido, Sonic,- le dijo Knuckles desde atrás mientras destruía a otro de un puñetazo.

Todos continuaron su camino destruyendo varios robots a la pasada hasta llegar a las planicies donde otra serie de robots, estos con forma de avispas, comenzaron a dispararles proyectiles que esquivaron con algo de dificultad.

-Hay algo mal aquí,- dijo SonicM. –Apostaría a que Robotnic nos indicó este camino para tendernos una trama.

-No me sorprendería,- dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de correr.

-¡Pero es el camino más fácil y directo!- exclamó TailsM detrás de ellos señalando el navegador. -Debe haber un túnel de gusano justo enfrente de nosotros.

-¡Hagámoslo!- dijo SonicM acelerando a velocidad supersónica.

-¡Qué bien! Hora de aumentar la velocidad,- dijo Sonic imitándolo.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y pronto, todos los alrededores se volvieron borrosos hasta desaparecer y ser sustituidos por una gran variedad de colores que giraban a su alrededor en forma de espiral.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Knuckles sorprendido.

-Es lo que se clasifica con el nombre de túnel de gusano,- explicó Tails. -Es una variación en el tiempo y espacio muy parecido al portal que atravesamos para llegar hasta aquí. Solo que este es más largo y quizás te pueda causar más mareos. n.ñ

-Hay otra gran diferencia,- continuó TailsM. -El portal que ustedes han atravesado tiene la capacidad de transportarlos a cualquier sitio. Un túnel de gusano tiene un solo destino y no es posible cambiarlo. Siempre te llevará al mismo lugar.

-Cierto,- lo apoyó Tails.

-Ya veo,- dijo Knuckles creyendo haber entendido la idea.

Justo en ese momento, pudieron observar un círculo celeste muy brillante frente a ellos.

-El final del túnel,- dijo Tails.

Los tres erizos lo atravesaron sin demora y cayeron sobre asfalto finalizando así la agotadora carrera.

-Nada mal,- dijo SonicM recuperando el aliento y levantando su pulgar con aprobación hacia los otros dos.

-Volvimos a empatar,- dijo Shadow algo fastidiado.

-Parece que nunca podremos ver quien es más rápido,- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante los demás salieron del túnel algo aturdidos y cayeron uno tras otro sobre Sonic.

-¡Agh¿Por que yo?- preguntó Sonic con la cara contra el suelo y una gota en la cabeza.

-Que suerte que siempre logro caer sobre algo suave,- dijo Knuckles atrapado entre ambos Tails.

-Que bueno que estés bien, Knux… ahora… ¿Podrías quitarte de encima!¬o¬- dijo Sonic apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

Los tres se quitaron rápidamente dejando que el erizo al fin se pudiera levantar.

-Debo recordar no entrar primero a cualquier túnel o portal que tengamos que cruzar,- dijo Sonic mientras se quitaba el polvo de los brazos antes de observar el lugar.

Definitivamente no se le parecía en nada a lo anterior. Se trataba de una ciudad en ruinas cubierta de maleza. Grandes edificios abandonados se levantaban sobre las aceras casi a la altura de las enormes nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. Había uno que otro carro abandonado en la acera pero las calles no mostraban señales de vida. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que habían vivido personas en ese lugar en tiempos remotos. O no tan remotos si se tomaban en cuenta los semáforos de las avenidas que de alguna manera inquietante seguían en funcionamiento.

-¿Qué es lo que dice el navegador de este lugar?- preguntó SonicM a TailsM mientras el grupo caminaba distraídamente por el pavimento.

-Acabamos de acceder a este mundo así que, de acuerdo con él, estas son las Reliquias Antiguas.

-¿Reliquias Antiguas¿Esto?- preguntó SonicM sin creerlo. -Nunca pensé que Land of Darkness se vería así.

-Si me preguntan, no es el mejor lugar para ir de vacaciones,- dijo Knuckles sintiendo cierta tensión por el ambiente.

-Creí que te gustaban las antigüedades, Knux, ¬u¬- dijo Sonic dándole golpecitos en el costado con le codo.

-¡Pero no de este tipo!- respondió Knuckles enfadado.

-Robotrópolis debe de estar muy cerca,- dijo TailsM. –Vamos a algún lugar más alto para ver si lo podemos encontrar desde ahí.

-Buena idea,- dijo SonicM brincando sobre dos edificios paralelos en zigzag hasta llegar a la antenta de un rascacielos.

Los otros dos erizos hicieron los mismo mientras los zorritos se impulsaron hacia arriba con ayuda de sus colas y Knuckles comenzó a escalar clavando sus nudillos en las paredes del edificio.

-Miren. Las reliquias se están hundiendo en el océano,- dijo SonicM observando que varios edificios lejanos ya tenían el agua a la mitad de su altura.

Sonic solo emitió un chiflido de asombro mientras observaba el horizonte desde el techo del rascacielos.

-¡Apuesto que es por que el robo-generador está fuera de control y está causando reacción bajo la tierra!- dijo TailsM alterado.

-¡Cierto! Debemos darnos prisa,- dijo SonicM.

Justo en ese instante, un rayo atravesó el cielo muy cerca de ellos causando que TailsM se petrificara por unos segundos antes de abrazar con fuerza a SonicM por el susto.

- o ¡Ah¡Le tengo miedo a los rayos!- dijo el pobre chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Vaya, parece que he encontrado una diferencia entre ambos Tails,- dijo Knuckles sonriendo hacia Sonic.

-Ni creas,- le respondió este haciéndose aun lado y dejando ver que Tails se había ocultado detrás del erizo con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-… ¿Tails? O.ó

-Creo, que… deberíamos continuar,- dijo Tails con voz nerviosa.

Todos asintieron y bajaron del rascacielos para continuar su camino corriendo a gran velocidad entre las calles desiertas.

-Tails, solo debemos ir derecho ¿Cierto?- preguntó SonicM.

-Eso es lo que dice el navegador,- respondió este observando el aparato mientras se impulsaba con ayuda de sus colas para mantenerse a la velocidad del erizo.

-¡Hey! Miren ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Knuckles señalando un pequeño brillo a lo lejos. El brillo aumentó constantemente su tamaño hasta que se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un proyectil que iba directo a su ubicación. Este explotó justo a centímetros de ellos mandándolos a todos a volar por la fuerza del impacto haciéndolos caer unos sobre otros.

-Siempre me llevo la peor parte, T.T- se quejó Sonic quien había caído hasta abajo alado de Knuckles.

-Creo que esta vez la compartimos,- dijo este con ambos brazos atrapados debajo de los demás.

Cuando el humo se disipó, una risa maligna se escuchó al tiempo de que una extraña sombra se acercaba y tomaba forma cada vez que un rayo atravesaba el cielo. Instantáneamente, ambos Tails se quitaron de encima solo para abrazarse mutuamente temblando de miedo ante los consecutivos rayos.

-Parece que se trata del tal MetalRobotnic,- dijo Shadow quien había caído de pie alado del grupo. Al oír esto todos se levantaron rápidamente haciéndole frente.

-Eso es correcto. Soy MetalRobotnic,- dijo la enorme figura robótica. Tenía puesta una gran capa oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza. -Los felicito por sus habilidades de navegar entre mis trampas.

-No tenemos tiempo para jugar tus pequeños juegos,- dijo SonicM levantando su dedo índice y luego cruzando sus brazos mientras su joven amigo intentaba imitar las poses a la par. -¡Fuera de nuestro camino!

-¡No será tan sencillo!- exclamó MetalRobotnic echando su capa para atrás y mostrando su rojizo cuerpo metálico.

-Bueno, debo admitir que se parece al original de aquí, XD- dijo Knuckles dándose palmaditas en el estómago.

MetalRobotnic comenzó a disparar contra SonicM y TailsM con proyectiles que salían de sus dedos mientras ellos le hacían burlas con señas y esquivaban los ataques divertidos.

-¡Agh¡Quédense quietos!- dijo MetalRobotnic frustrado.

-Ja, no se ve tan rudo,- dijo Sonic antes de correr en su dirección para atacarlo.

Ambos erizos azules atacaron a la vez. SonicM el la cabeza y Sonic en la pierna pero al intentar patearlo se estremecieron antes de alejarse doloridos. –Bueno, quizás no es rudo pero si duro,- dijo Sonic con voz pesada mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pierna herida.

-Hmph, no podrán atravesar esta armadura polimerizada,- dijo MetalRobotnic.

-¡Hey, tú, chatarra!- gritó Tails elevándose a la altura del robot para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?

Con esa distracción, TailsM aprovechó la oportunidad y se colocó justo sobre la cara de MetalRobotnic.

-¡Boo!

-¿Ah? Grr…- el gigantesco robot en un intento por golpear a TailsM dirigió su puño justo hacia él pero TailsM se quitó velozmente y MetalRobotnic terminó por golpearse la cara a si mismo haciendo que todos se comenzaran a reír. -¡Aaagh!

-Definitivamente no es lo que esperaba,- dijo Shadow un tanto decepcionado por la torpeza del robot.

-Pues su armadura se ve muy resistente,- comentó Knuckles. –Si me lo preguntas, no será fácil vencerlo.

-Siempre y cuando no se destruya a si mismo,-o- -aclaró Sonic.

MetalRobotnic comenzó a disparar contra ellos de nuevo lleno de furia haciendo que SonicM y TailsM tuvieran que correr.

-¡Hay que ocultarnos!- dijo SonicM tomando sorpresivamente a Sonic y a Tails por las muñecas y corriendo lejos de ahí a la vez que TailsM tomaba a Knuckles y Shadow corría justo detrás.

Dieron la vuelta en varias calles y se colocaron detrás de un camión de pasajeros sin ruedas.

-¡Los atraparé!- escucharon la voz de MetalRobotnic acercándose acompañada de una serie de disparos. -¡No pueden ocultarse de mí¡Vengan aquí!

-¡No tenemos suficiente tiempo para estar lidiando con un robot!- dijo SonicM después de asomarse por a lado del camión y ver que MetalRobotnic se acercaba. -¿Dónde está Robotrópolis desde aquí?

-Dame unos segundos,- le dijo TailsM mientras presionaba varios botones del navegador. -¡Por allá!- dijo señalando al frente donde se veía un puente que separaba el Highway de los demás caminos. -Pasando por el Highway.

-¡Bien! Vamos,- dijo Sonic apunto de irse.

-Vayan ustedes cuatro, nosotros lo mantendremos ocupado,- dijo Shadow dirigiéndose a ambos Sonic y Tails.

-¿Seguros?- preguntó Sonic.

-¡Oh, si! Veamos de que está echo,- dijo Knuckles juntando sus puños con entusiasmo.

-Muy bien ¡Hagámoslo!- dijo TailsM decidido antes de que cada quien saliera para su lado.

-¡Robotnic¿Quieres algo de mí?- le gritó Knuckles llamando su atención al salir de su escondite.

Robotnic volteó su mirada hacía donde escuchó la voz y se dio cuenta de que solo estaban dos de ellos.

-¿Qué¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo buscándolos con la mirada hasta que vio a los cuatro restantes parados sobre el puente haciéndole muecas.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente que atender pero cuando lo hagamos podemos volver y terminar lo que empezamos,- le dijo SonicM.

MetalRobotnic se encorvó juntando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho concentrando sus fuerzas haciendo que los demás lo miraran desconcertados. Luego extendió sus brazos al aire y una luz muy brillante apareció detrás suyo rasgando la capa en miles de pedazos y apareciendo de pronto unas enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda con un par de propulsores pegados a esta que lo impulsaron hacia arriba.

-Esto no puede ser bueno,- comentó Sonic.

-¡Oh, no!- gritaron SonicM y TailsM al unísono antes de salir los cuatro corriendo ya que MetalRobotnic se dirigía hacia ellos con intenciones de envestirlos.

Lograron quitarse a tiempo y el robot se estrelló contra el puente haciéndolo escombros pero se recuperó rápido y siguió volando tras ellos.

-Esto no era parte del plan,- dijo Knuckles aun parado en el mismo lugar mientras se desprendía otro pedazo de lo que quedaba del puente causando que se levantara una capa densa de polvo.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo Shadow saltando entre los escombros para ir tras MetalRobotnic.

-¡Oye, espérame!- dijo Knuckles corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No sabía que esa cosa podía volar!- exclamó SonicM mientras seguía corriendo con MetalRobotnic pisándoles los talones.

-Muajajajaja,- reía MetalRobotnic disparándoles proyectiles consecutivamente.

-¿Dónde están Knuckles y Shadow?- preguntó Sonic entre dientes esquivando los disparos.

-Vienen justo detrás,- respondió Tails volteando tras su espalda pero tuvo que girarse de nuevo al ver la mano de MetalRobotnic muy cerca de él tratando de agarrarlo. -¡Ah!

El gigante metálico hizo otro intento con TailsM pero volvió a fallar a duras penas.

-¡Sonic, ayuda!- exclamó TailsM alejándose lo más que podía del peligro.

-¡Toma mi mano!- le dijo SonicM extendiéndosela. -Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo,- dijo volteando a ver al otro par.

Ellos asintieron y se tomaron las manos de igual forma antes de que ambos Sonic aumentaran la velocidad y lograran alejarse un poco más de MetalRobotnic.

Al ver esto, unos compartimientos en los costados del robot se abrieron mostrando tres misiles en cada lado cargándose antes de dispara. De pronto algo detuvo a MetalRobotnic de golpe haciéndolo caer pero no sin antes habiendo logrado lanzar los misiles.

-Tu pelea es con nosotros,- dijo Knuckles mientras lo sostenía fuertemente de un pie.

-No sabes con quien te enfrentas,- le dijo Shadow sosteniéndole el otro pie.

-Déjenme en paz par de… -antes de que terminara la frase una explosión lo distrajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Tails señalando hacia un puente que atravesaba el océano mientras se hacía añicos.

-¡Aaahh!- todos gritaron tratando de frenarse pero la misma velocidad que llevaban les dificultó el proceso. SonicM apenas pudo detenerse en la mera punta de sus zapatos justo al fin del camino y con ayuda de TailsM se propulsaron hacia atrás para evitar caer. Parecía que lo habían logrado cuando Sonic y Tails llegaron por atrás sin poder detenerse aun chocando contra ellos y haciendo que los cuatro cayeran al agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Jajajajaja! Al fin me deshice de esos cuatro,- gritó Metal Robotnic victorioso.

-¿De que hablas? Si los misiles no les dieron,- dijo Knuckles.

-No, pero estoy al tanto de que no saben nadar.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Knuckles soltando a MetalRobotnic.

MetalRobotnic aprovechó y se soltó de Shadow con una patada antes de volar directo hacia donde se habían caído los otros cuatro.

-¡Rápido! Debemos ayudarles,- le apresuró Knuckles a Shadow antes de correr detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uf, eso estuvo muy cerca,- dijo Sonic con un suspiro mientras se sostenía de los tobillos de Tails quien había girado sus colas a tiempo y los había salvado.

-Será mejor continuar,- dijo SonicM sujetado con una mano de una de las varillas que habían servido para soportar el puente.

-Si,- dijo TailsM sujetado de otra varilla.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más otro rayo iluminó el cielo nuevamente y ambos Tails se sobresaltaron uno abrazando a SonicM y el otro soltando a Sonic.

- o ¡Tails!- gritó Sonic apunto de caer al agua pero su doble logró sujetarlo con su mano libre. -… -.-U Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones,- respondió SonicM alegremente.

Después de irse a tierra firme, los cuatro continuaron caminando lejos del puente para encontrar otra ruta.

-Definitivamente debemos hacer algo con ese trauma suyo,- comentó Sonic.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- concordó SonicM

-Lo siento Sonic,- se disculpó Tails avergonzado.

-Así que sobrevivieron ¿eh?- dijo una voz áspera detrás de ellos

-¡Aah!- TailsM brincó sobresaltado volteando hacia atrás.

-No escaparán de mi esta vez,- dijo MetalRobotnic abriendo un compartimiento de la parte posterior y comenzando a dispararles una extraña sustancia pegajosa.

-¡A correr!- exclamó Sonic mientras los cuatro trataban de huir de los múltiples disparos.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- dijo SonicM al haberle caído sustancia en la cabeza.

TailsM intentó esquivar los ataques pero otro rayo lo petrificó de miedo causando que MetalRobotnic le acertara y el pequeño zorro fue a dar contra un alambrado sin poderse librar del súper pegamento.

-¡Sonic, ayúdame!- exclamó TailsM.

-¡Tails!

Los tres voltearon para ver que había sucedido y accidentalmente, Sonic pisó una de aquellas plastas quedando su pie pegado a esta haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de boca.

-¡Sonic, estás bien?- dijo Tails deteniéndose para ayudarle.

-X.x ¿Ah?- preguntó Sonic levantando el rostro y dejando ver que tenía una gran marca roja causada por el impacto contra el cemento. -¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del Piko Piko Hammer que me agredió?

-Si estarás bien-.-U- confirmó Tails tratando de jalarlo para liberarlo pero tuvo que agacharse al ver que unos misiles iban en su dirección.

SonicM se encogió de forma esférica y se alejó de ahí haciendo que los misiles le siguieran. Segundos después una gran explosión iluminó todo el lugar dejando humo a su paso.

-Ahora solo quedan ustedes tres,- dijo MetalRobotnic acercándose a ellos.

-¡Cuenta otra vez!- gritó una voz a su espalda.

-¿Qué?- MetalRobotnic se volteó y encontró a Knuckles y a Shadow parados sobre lo que restaba del puente con expresiones serias.

Pero sus expresiones cambiaron rápidamente a unas de sorpresa y se quitaron de ahí tan rápido como les fue posible. MetalRobotnic al ver su reacción, se volteó extrañado solo para ver que uno de sus misiles no había explotado y había sido redirigido hacia él con SonicM montado sobre este.

-¡Entrega especial para MetalRobotnic!- dijo el erizo antes de brincar lejos del misil dejando que este siguiera su curso. Una segunda explosión no tan fuerte como la anterior volvió a iluminar el lugar cegándolos a todos por unos segundos. Para cuando todo se aclaró solo pudieron ver una densa capa de humo justo donde se suponía que estaba MetalRobtnic.

-Parece que está acabado,- comentó Knuckles debajo del puente.

-Bien, quizás ahora podamos averiguar como quitarnos esto,- dijo Sonic sentado tratando de liberarse.

-¡Sonic, mira!- le gritó TailsM a SonicM desde el alambrado.

El erizo miró bajo sus pies y se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre una plasta pegajosa.

-Agh, esto es malo,- dijo SonicM sin poder despegar los pies.

Pronto se escuchó un ruido de entre el humo y la figura de MetalRobotnic apareció entre las penumbras caminando de manera tambaleante y causando pequeños temblores a cada paso que daba provocando que el piso donde se ubicaban SonicM, Sonic y Tails comenzara a hundirse en el agua.

-Oh, oh,- dijo SonicM al ver que el agua comenzaba a subir de nivel.

-¡Detente!- gritó Knuckles corriendo hacia él con Shadow a lado.

Ambos saltaron en su dirección con intenciones de envestirlo pero el robot interpuso su mano y los mandó volando de un golpe haciendo que cayeran sobre una enorme plasta de súper pegamento muy cerca de TailsM. Knuckles solo se quedo pegado de los pies ya que había caído sentado sobre la espalda de Shadow quien había quedado pegado completamente de los pies y los brazos.

-¡Agh¡Esto es patético!- dijo Shadow sin poder despegarse del piso. -¡Quítate, equidna!

-Eso intento,- dijo Knuckles jalando sus pies hacia arriba.

-Ahora que los tengo inmovilizados, podré terminar con ustedes,- dijo MetalRobotnic acercándose a ellos. -Pero antes… ¿Quién de ustedes dos tiene la llave?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ambos Tails.

-¿La llave?- preguntó TailsM sin entender.

-¡Se refiere a la esfera!- exclamó Tails. -Pero ¿Cómo sabes tú de ella?

-Con que tú la tienes ¿eh?- dijo MetalRobotnic extendiendo su mano hacia Tails y capturándolo.

-¡Ah! Suéltame,- gritó el zorrito forcejeando.

-¡Tails!- gritó Sonic sin lograr zafarse con el agua llegándole al cuello.

-Tus amigos están en problemas,- comenzó a decir MetalRobotnic señalando a ambos erizos azules que seguía hundiéndose rápidamente. -Si me entregas la esfera te dejaré ir a ti y a tus amigos. Tú decides,- dijo mientras cargaba su arma y la apuntaba hacia ellos.

-¡Ya me cansé!- exclamó Knuckles levantándose de un brinco y soltándose de la sustancia con increíble fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo algo pasó por debajo de MetalRobotnic a la velocidad de un rayo y lo hizo caer golpeándole la rodilla. Esto causo que soltara a Tails por la impresión y antes de caer completamente, Knuckles llegó por enfrente y le arremetió un puñetazo en su ya desfigurada cara robótica mandándolo contra el puente por segunda vez.

-¡Intentemos un spinattack para liberarnos!- exclamó Sonic dirigiéndose a SonicM.

-Buena idea,- dijo este antes de que ambos tomaran aire y se zambulleran comenzando a girar con gran rapidez hasta que simplemente salieron disparados fuera del agua.

-¿Tails, estás bien?- le preguntó Knuckles al joven zorro mientras este descendía lentamente rotando sus colas en forma de hélices.

-Si¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Tails no pudiendo ver quien había hecho que MetalRobotnic perdiera el equilibrio.

-No se, pero no hay tiempo que perder,- dijo Knuckles apretando los puños,- Ve a ayudar a los demás. Yo lo distraeré.

-No te olvides de nosotros, Knuckles,- dijo Sonic a su espalda.

-Lograron liberarse,- dijo el equidna algo sorprendido.

-No esperabas que te dejáramos toda la diversión ¿o si?- dijo SonicM.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia MetalRobotnic mientras Tails correría hacia Shadow y TailsM para intentar ayudarlos. En el camino, Tails se topó con un equidna rojo que llevaba puesto un sombrero café bastante curioso.

-¿Tails?- dijo el equidna al parecer sorprendido de verlo. –Creí que habías ido a ayudar a Sonic como te dije.

-¿De que hablas, Knuckles?- preguntó el zorrito desconcertado. –Creí que habían ido a pelear contra MetalRobot… ¿de donde sacaste el sombrero?

-Siempre lo he tenido puesto,- dijo el equidna levantándolo un poco para que no le cubriera el rostro. -Así que Sonic fue a pelear contra esa chatarra ¿eh? Será mejor ayudarle,- y sin decir más se alejó corriendo y desapareció entre el humo esparcido por el lugar.

Tails se quedó ahí parado sin saber que había sido todo eso cuando al escuchar que su doble le llamaba se dirigió corriendo al lugar. TailsM estaba libre y ahora intentaba soltar a Shadow de la sustancia pero no cedía.

-No puedo despegarlo,- explicó TailsM jalando a Shadow con fuerza del brazo.

-Esto no funcionará,- dijo Shadow harto de estar en esa situación. –Tails, saca la esmeralda que traigo conmigo y ponla en mi mano,- le ordenó al no poder alcanzarla por si mismo.

-Si,- respondió Tails acercándose y haciendo lo ordenado antes de hacerse hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente, Shadow provocó un Chaos Control desapareciendo del lugar en un destello y reapareciendo a unos metros de ellos para después correr perdiéndose de vista entre el humo igual que los demás.

-Wow ¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntó TailsM con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Es algo largo de explicar en estos momentos,- respondió Tails.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MetalRobotnic había comenzado a caerse en pedazos. Le faltaba una mano y varias partes de su armadura se habían desprendido dejando al descubierto montones de cables y circuitos. Apenas se pudo levantar cuando ambos erizos azules lo envistieron en la cara haciéndole que se tambaleara.

-¡Agh! Son una molestia,- dijo MetalRobotnic disparando contra ellos con la única mano que le quedaba.

Sonic brincó una vez más evadiendo las balas y trató de patearlo pero MetalRobotnic reaccionó a tiempo y lanzó un puñetazo contra él mandándolo contra los escombros.

-Llegó tu hora,- dijo MetalRobotnic apuntando su arma contra él pero al intentar disparar nada salió de esta. –Me quedé sin municiones. Tienes suerte pero no la suficiente,- dijo la máquina extendiendo su mano para atraparlo.

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Pero qué…?- antes de que MetalRobotnic pudiera reaccionar, recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda haciéndolo caer con un estruendo.

-Gracias, Knux,- dijo Sonic al ver al equidna.- ¿Qué hay con el sombrero?

-¿Qué les pasa a Tails y a ti? Siempre lo he tenido,- dijo el equidna algo molesto por su falta de atención.

-¡Whoa¡Cuidado!- advirtió Sonic a tiempo para que ambos saltaran fuera del camino antes de que MetalRobotnic los intentara aplastar con su pie.

El gigante de metal comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a cualquiera que se le atravesaba pero era demasiado lento para atinarles y en cambio recibía golpes por parte de ellos hasta que fingiendo intentar golpear a SonicM, se volteó rápidamente hacia KnucklesM y lo atrapó dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡Jajajaja te tengo!

El equidna forcejeó tratando de liberar sus brazos pero la mano metálica estaba fuertemente cerrada. Al ver esto, SonicM corrió en su ayuda y girando velozmente se dirigió hacia la mano de MetalRobotnic simulando una filosa sierra cortando así la mano de la muñeca haciendo que ésta se abriera y cayera al suelo inerte soltando al equidna.

-Gracias,- dijo el equidna acomodándose el sombrero.

-Hey, Knuckles. Cuanto tiempo sin verte,- lo saludo SonicM.

-Pero si nos acabamos de ver hace un rato,- dijo KnucklesM señalando con su pulgar el lugar de su primer encuentro.

-Ah, no he de haber sido yo,- dijo SonicM.

-¿Qué¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó KnucklesM confundido.

-¿Están bien?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ambos se voltearon y encontraron a los dos zorritos parados a poca distancia.

-Si, estamos bien,- respondió SonicM con el dedo pulgar en alto.

-¿Pero que rayos…!- KnucklesM vio a los dos con cara de incredulidad sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegó la hora de la venganza,- dijo Shadow apareciendo en una zona alta de los escombros antes de que una gran cantidad de energía comenzara a acumularse en sus puños mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose.

-Creo que debo irme. Pero nos volveremos a ver,- dijo MetalRobotnic extendiendo sus alas y elevándose con sus propulsores. Pero no pudo llegar lejos antes de que Sonic y Knuckles lo agarraran por los tobillos impidiéndole escapar.

-¿Qué¿Te vas tan pronto,- le dijo Sonic divertido.

-No te será fácil huir de esta,- dijo Knuckles.

Shadow abrió repentinamente los ojos dirigiéndole una aterradora mirada a MetalRobornic antes de extender sus manos frente a él.

-¡Black Spear!- gritó fuertemente a la vez que grandes cantidades de energía salían disparadas de sus palmas contra el robot.

-Oh,no,- dijo MetalRobotnic nerviosos antes de ser golpeado con tal fuerza por la energía que salió volando unos metros antes de explotar y caer en pedazos al océano.

-Vaya, a eso le llamo poder,- dijo SonicM asombrado.

-No creo que esa bola de chatarra nos vuelva a molestar,- dijo Sonic victorioso mientras él y Knuckles se acercaban al grupo.

Los equidnas se miraron con asombro antes de acercarse mutuamente y comenzar a examinarse el uno al otro haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos como si estuvieran frente a un espejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí flotando en el océano, dos personas con ropas rasgadas y completamente manchados de hollín salieron de un agujero en el estómago del robot revelando que se trataba de Robotnic y Sara, la hija del presidente.

-¡Sonic! Será mejor que disfrutes tu victoria ahora por que una vez que llegues a Robotrópolis tendrás que enfrentarte con algo mucho más maligno que MetalRobotnic,- dijo Robotnic con entusiasmo.

Justo en ese momento, Sara tomó un tuvo y lo estampó con fuerza sobre la cabeza calva del científico haciéndolo ver estrellitas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con algo peor que MetalRobotnic?- dijo la muchacha molesta. -¿Estás hablando de ti mismo? Más te vale que quites tus sucias manos de mi Sonic o nunca te lo perdonaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que otra dimensión ¿eh?- dijo KnucklesM después de que le explicaron lo ocurrido. –Eso explica mucho.

Pronto, un brillo intenso los hizo cubrirse los ojos y mirar el horizonte.

-El sol ya se ha puesto,- dijo TailsM preocupado al ver como el sol se metía. –Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

-Hey ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Knuckles señalando cierto punto del horizonte mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol.

Cuando todos voltearon pudieron ver a contra luz la sombra de una inmensa ciudad a lo lejos.

-¡Debe ser Robotrópilos!- exclamó TailsM.

-Vaya que es grande,- dijeron ambos Sonic a la vez.

La tierra tembló bajos sus pies segundos antes de que la ciudad se iluminara por completo con gran variedad de colores mostrando la imagen de Robotnic en la zona más alta de la ciudad conformada por varias luces alineadas.

-El científico tiene su ego,- comentó Knuckles.

-Debemos irnos ya,- dijo SonicM listo para correr.

-Iré con ustedes,- dijo KnucklesM quitandose los lentes y guardándolos. –Pueden necesitar mi ayuda.

-Gracias, Knuckles,- le agradeció TailsM con una sonrisa.

Teniendo poco tiempo, todos siguieron su camino hacia Robotrópolis a gran velocidad.

-¿Y ustedes dos son hermanos o algo así?- preguntó KnucklesM al ver el parecido entre Sonic y Shadow.

-¡NO! ¬o¬,- gritaron al unísono mientras los demás se reían y KnucklesM los veía desconcertado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de Autora:

Aquí terminamos el capítulo. ¿Confuso? Lo sé, yo misma me confundí unas cuantas veces. -o- Bueno, trataré de escribir los capítulos lo más entendible posible. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentarios!

Por cierto, no se si recordarán que hace un año o más tiempo dije que estaba trabajando en un proyecto donde dibujaría a todos los amigo que he hecho aquí y lo publicaría. Pues después de una larga espera (para mi por que seguramente ustedes lo había olvidado n.ñU) ya está listo y publicado en mi cuanta DA. Para ver el dibujo solo entren a mi homepage. Disculpen el retraso pero muchos de ustedes no me mandaron su dibujo ni su descripción ¿eh? ¬o¬ Por eso mismo es que no los pude agregar, pero recuerden hacerlo para ponerlos en el próximo dibujo que haga. Eso va también para los que no le avisé (¡Perdón! ToT).


End file.
